The Whitefang Pack 2: Misguided Ember
by Flamewind
Summary: Flamedance's youngest cub, Ember, is tired of being treated as just 'the runt.' Together with a familiar Umbreon, she will get into the biggest adventure of her life, where new allies and enemies await her. Sequel to The Whitefang Pack. /Finished!/
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not that I do not own Pokemon or anything about it. But the characters in here are mine, so please do not plagiarize. Thank you.

All right, since this is the prologue, it's not up to speed yet. I apologize for the rough start ahead of time… Well, if you haven't read The Whitefang Pack, I suggest you go to that first, since this is a sequel.

I won't be responding to reviews over the story, as the powers that be here have said that it's not allowed anymore. If you have a question that you want me to answer, please contact me at Neopets under the username 'kittenfive', at Gaia Online with the username 'Star-Bird Swellow', or lastly the place I'm normally at: Delmara. It's my homepage if anyone is interested, and a Pokemon role playing site. Ask a question to 'Swellow' there, and that'll be me answering it. Anyways, I absolutely LOVE reviews, so please give me one anyway. :) And now I'll stop blabbing and start the story…

**Prologue**

The packs of the forest were all united under one tree at the start of the coldest season of the year, winter. The semi-annual meeting of the packs had begun, and with it was the growing excitement of having new warriors crowned in front of the eyes of many.

Standing at the heart of the grouping of wild Pokemon were the five pack leaders, each with their eyes on their own pack. Blazewind, leader of the Whitefang Pack, stood straight and tall as her gaze lingered on the playful kits that were giving the queens a hard time. Tetzleflame, the golden pelted Ninetales, kept his neutral mask on. Years of being the ancient leader of Eaglefire Pack had taught him one thing, patience.

The leader of Blackstar, one wily old Mightyena named Zerron, stood next to his old ally Blosten of Staticstrike Pack. _"Hear me out!" _The last leader, a large Houndoom, roared above the din of noise coming from the assembled packs. Silence fell on the ranks, and he continued with a flick of his tail, _"As you all recall, this is the second meeting we've had like this. The last one was a success, and we hope that you'll agree that this one is starting off well."_

Murmurs of agreement shot through the crowd, and even the Pokemon that stuck out like a sore thumb nodded. The Umbreon's rings glowed with pleasure as he gazed upon the spot when he was finally accepted for what he was, a warrior of the Whitefang Pack. Kashen still had to keep a low profile; even though the amount of hate from the others had been diminished so much it was not even funny.

The new tyro director had seen to it that he had gotten an apprentice a moon back, and sitting behind him was none other than his very own tyro, Randry. The half-grown kit still couldn't keep still! _"Hey Kashen, weren't you at the last meeting?" _She asked, poking his tail several times before he growled a reply. _"Did it go well?"_

"_Yes, now will you please be quiet?" _He whispered, keeping his voice low. The Umbreon could hardly believe that Myrone's kit had been assigned to him, until, that is, when the director led him to her and winked. Sometimes he wondered if Pyrone still disliked him…

"_Quiet, Randry." _The female Flareon by his side said more firmly when the Eevee opened her mouth to ask another question. Freda side-grinned to the Umbreon she'd been a little more than friendly with over the past six moons, as the leaders continued their speeches again.

"_So now we give you the tyros that have proven themselves to be true warriors." _Blazewind started, flicking her own tail in the direction of a small group of Pokemon, but mostly there were Houndour, and a handful of Ninetales.

The old ceremony was repeated as always, the new warriors came up one by one and announced their old name, and what their new name would be. It was all quite boring, after a while. Surprising for those that had done it last, when the butterflies were on them instead of the ones before them.

Randry began to twitch, her excess energy just screeching to get out. But the ceremony was not done, there was also something new: tyro announcements. The new tyros in the forest were announced, including Kashen and Randry for once, also with one of the Umbreon's old friends, Noric, who fluffed up proudly with his tyro.

"_Sorrelki and Marren of Eaglefire, and lastly of all; Kaki and Flame." _Tetzleflame nodded to acknowledge that he was done, and ended the announcements. Kashen and Freda exchanged glances of concern, the Vulpix Marren and Flame were both cubs to a litter of three. One they knew well, Flamedance was a Ninetales that Kashen had befriended early on, and she'd been with cubs at their first meeting. It just didn't make sense why the last cub wasn't there; Ember was of the same age as her brother and sister…

* * *

Ember had always been small; it was just a fact of life for her. When she'd been born with two fully healthy, strong siblings, she'd been given a moon to live. What was not expected was that she would survive, however poorly. 

The runt of Flamedance's litter got sick easily, catching colds or even worst, something Eaglefire Pack called flame sickness. She'd been miserable with her brother and sister, and they had no real sympathy for her, as both Marren and Flame never got sick. Never.

Today she was forced to watch her siblings fluff up in pride when they were last announced as tyros for the Eaglefire Pack. It would be a bitter lie to say she wasn't jealous; on the contrary the said emotion was biting at her heart, making it increasingly difficult to feel happy for them.

Yet… it was just one more wrong dealt to the youngest, weakest, and smallest of them all. And Ember was just furious about it.

* * *

"_Sir! Sir, please wait!" _Kashen yowled after the form of Tetzleflame, who was returning to his own pack grounds after the meeting. The sun was low in the sky, shedding its orange sheen off onto those that were under it. 

The elderly Ninetales abruptly stopped and sat back gently with a sigh. _"You are wondering about Ember." _It was not a question, yet had more of the air of a command. Kashen stopped before he ran into him and replied positive to the statement. _"I understand. Come with me."_

Tetzleflame got back up and dashed off into the underbrush with a beckoning flick of one tail. He didn't have to wait long, as Kashen went tearing after him the second he realized what was wanted. Together they traveled for a while through the thick, sweet-smelling grass that grew in Eaglefire territory, and seemed to have died out everywhere else in the forest.

Finally there was a break in the trees and Kashen trotted off onto a clearing that was sweet with the special grass. Several of the Vulpix and Ninetales looked up from their dinners at their newcomer and nodded politely to the Umbreon before promptly ignoring him again.

But one of them, a slim female Ninetales, whose walk seemed to be more of a stalking gait, came over to Kashen and licked his forehead. _"Hello." _Flamedance said calmly, _"What brings you here?"_

"_Well, I wanted to talk about a certain someone… Ember." _He replied.

Flamedance looked at him with those petrifying red eyes for what seemed like an eternity before the calm reply came, _"You want to know why she isn't a tyro." _

The stare of the fox was full of a certain sort of pain that could never be expressed, the kind that only a fellow Pokemon could understand. Kashen's mouth couldn't form the word, so he nodded stiffly, while a little crimson bundle came out of nowhere and sat down next to him. _"At least someone would like to know." _The young Vulpix said, startling the Umbreon, who hadn't heard her silent step.

Ember was tiny for her age, less than half the size of her brother or sister, and she herself was thin. Not thin to the starving point, but very close to it. _"Well, you're a smarty, you should know." _She continued sourly.

"_I do know, but it always helps to ask." _Kashen replied, _"Maybe in a moon, little one?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah…" _She snorted, _"I don't believe that for a second, and you shouldn't either."_

"_Daughter, you mustn't be bitter about something like this." _Flamedance's glossy gaze followed Ember as she stood up and fluffed out in anger.

As Ember snorted for the second time and turned away from her mother, a small though crossing her mind. It was a nasty little thing, one of the kind of ideas that could turn disastrous to the bearer if not used correctly. But Ember knew what she was doing, at least.

"_Father, what lies to the North?" _She asked politely to Tetzleflame.

His face contorted with a new emotion, what could be seen as a sort of anger. _"To the North are the mountains, where a pack of disgraceful Pokemon called Absol live. Have I not told you the story of them?"_

"_Yes, you have Father." _She responded with a slight smile upon remembering the tale. _So the North, eh? Are you sure you want to tackle a pack of Pokemon you do not understand? _The mental voice of reason inside Ember piped up. It was quickly shot down as Ember smirked and nodded, looking to the North questioningly before nodding again. _"Thanks anyway Father, I'm going to bed now." _She announced and bounced off with a new idea forming in her head, unaware that the Umbreon sitting so calmly by her parents had psychically heard every word of it.


	2. Making Tracks

**Chapter 1**

Freda was jolted awake that night by a black paw. _"Later…" _She grumbled, swatting at it irritably.

But when it continued its assault on her head, she finally gave up and pulled herself awake. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and made out the silent form of Kashen, wide awake, staring back at her. _"I know, I want to be sleeping too." _He said in reply to her fierce glare, _"But there's something you need to do for me."_

"_Well?"_

The Umbreon padded forward and gently touched her on the nose, in the way he had learned that she really liked. A warm shudder ran through Freda's body as he pulled back, ruby eyes filled with compassion. _"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I… like you a lot Freda. I'm going to be going for a while, and I don't know when I'll get back. Perhaps in a day, perhaps moons from now."_

He looked away, as if the conversation was becoming increasingly embarrassing. But he continued on, more quietly, _"Because of this, I had Pyrone reassign Randry to another warrior. Not you, of course, I doubt you'd ever forgive me. And Blazewind already knows I'll be leaving again." _

"_But where are you going?"_

"_That's not important now. You and I both know you can't come with me. I'll hurry back as soon as I can."_

"_Kashen!" _She barked when he was turning to leave. The Umbreon stopped with the black fur on his back raised alertly. He turned his head to one side to observe her with one eye, and a slight nod was the cue that he was listening, _"Whatever you do, feather-paws, don't get into too much trouble. Don't worry about me, the secret's safe here."_

He nodded again, and Freda watched him pad away into the surrounding darkness. It was something Kashen just simply did; he'd go out for some exercise in the forest for a while and not come back until he was satisfied with his musings. But this time it seemed different, like he was doing this for a reason other than himself.

Whatever it was, Freda knew he didn't dare say where exactly he was going. Too much risk in having a pack member with an upset stomach overhearing them. So she just sighed, and placed a paw on her belly thoughtfully, before curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

Ember sighed to herself as she crept along out of Eaglefire camp. She passed her brother along the way, and after touching noses with him, continued heading north. By her calculations, she'd be out of the forest in two days, and onto more rocky terrain. 

Nobody knew of her plans, it was all perfect. The runt would leave and not be missed, she'd even take a burden off her father's back… it was perfect.

On the border with the Blackstar Pack, the tiny Vulpix stopped for a rest in the last fading patches of sweet grass. Even now her plan was going well, nothing was following her, so she was alone. Or so she thought.

Two ruby eyes watched Ember from a distance, and when she stopped to rest, Kashen decided to show himself. Using the teleporting Faint Attack, the Umbreon nearly landed on top of her. _"Hey!" _She exclaimed as she dodged clumsily. Ember glared at Kashen, who was standing where she'd been resting just a moment ago.

"_I thought that perhaps you'd want company." _Kashen smirked, _"Permanent company that will follow you around wherever you go."_

"_No, I'm fine. Go 'way."_

Ember shrank back from him, thinking crazy, muddled thoughts like 'Does he know?' and 'What will he do?' but Kashen just kept a serene face, which scared her more than any words he could have said.

"_Relax." _He finally said when she had almost burrowed under the ground to avoid his gaze. _"I understand. At least I think I do."_

Ember said nothing, just stared at him. A flick of her outer tails told him to continue. _"You were left out during the meeting because of your size. It's a prejudice thing that's going on. You're just like me. When you would have become a tyro, you would have to work twice as hard to make up for you size and to prove you're just as good as your brothers and sisters. Just like I had to do when I first came here."_

"_So you think you know what I'm doing?" _The Vulpix concluded.

"Nope, I know exactly what you're doing. You're running away. And I'm coming with you, just…"

Kashen shook his head and sighed, _"Just because." _Ember murmured, _"I think I know what you mean by that. But…"_

"_Why didn't I turn you in? My goodness, have you seen Tetzleflame when he's angry?" _Kashen mewed with laughter and padded up to her, _"Come on, I'll take you to the Absol pack, and perhaps stay a while. But there are things back here too for me." _He looked back the way of the Whitefang Pack, and subconsciously, Freda. _"Enough speeches! Come on, before we're spotted!"_

Ember blinked as he sped into a trot and into Blackstar _Pack_ grounds before tearing after him, yelling, _"Hey, I'm supposed to be the fast one!"_

* * *

Kashen snorted at a feather on the tip of his nose that the Pidgey dropped when it had flown up into the tree. _"I thought you were supposed to be a warrior." _Ember teased from a patch of tall grass that came up to her shoulders. The Umbreon growled under his breath at her and launched himself up into the tree after the little bird. 

"_I am a warrior." _He replied steadily as the bird dropped from the tree from a bite to the throat. _"Besides, I'm still a better hunter than you are."_

"_True, mister warrior, but you're too late for this Pidgey!" _Ember snickered at his expression as she bent over the bird and took a bite of its soft underbelly.

Kashen jumped down and landed by her side with a soft thump. _"We came this way for a reason." _He told her, _"This is a part of Blackstar territory that's rarely hunted on, as it's close to that." _With one paw, he motioned to the deserted street that many a Pokemon took pains to avoid crossing. Humans did not seem to notice that their machines tended to injure those of the forest, or even kill them.

"_We'll still be scented here. And then my mum and dad and your pack are all going to know that you're with me." _She replied.

"_I go out for walks all the time, its makes no difference to my pack. They already know I'm gone, but not where. And you know, your parents might not freak out as badly if they know I'm here with you." _Kashen stood and struck a pose that flexed his lean muscles.

Ember laughed at him and replied, _"Perhaps, but they won't freak out anyways. This is for the good of my pack."_

The Umbreon didn't reply to that, but instead cuffed her around one ear and yowled, _"Are you going to share, or what?"_

* * *

"_My cub, my cub!" _Wailed Flamedance mournfully to the small crowd of Tetzleflame and her two remaining cubs. _"See? You see Tetzleflame? This is what you get when you try to keep her from what is rightfully hers!"_

The cubs exchanged glances, and it was the glossy-pelted female, Flame, that spoke up. _"Mum… we've gotten a report on her scent trail… it appears sometime along the way a member of the Whitefang Pack joined up with her. We think it's Kashen."_

"_Kashen? The Umbreon?" _Flamedance looked to Tetzleflame, who inclined his head. _"Then there must be something up if Kashen's coming with her… but, Tetzleflame…"_

"_I am sure that they will stay out of trouble. Do not worry love." _He replied, gently nuzzling her shoulder. _"After all, it's not like they're visiting the Absol pack or something, right?"_

* * *

They had still not run into any sign of anything that could have reported on them by the time that the scent of Blackstar fell away on the dying amounts of trees. _"We're out of the forest." _Ember said with awe, as she looked around at the big rocks, bigger than her, but not yet big enough that she couldn't climb or jump over them. 

"_We should stay alert though, I think I scented the Absol Pack already…" _Kashen replied with his mouth open, testing the air for any scent of the mysterious creatures that had been put to a worse name than the 'stupid' Mightyena.

The stories were the few and the large, the ones telling of the savage Absol that could make a living in the cruel mountain world. They were said to be huge, larger than the biggest and strongest of the Ninetales, outweighing the buff Mightyena, and having canines far sharper and more deadly than any creature of the forest.

Tetzleflame was one of the only creatures to have seen the Absol in their natural territory and still alive to tell what had happened. He was, to the more experienced eye, terrified of them.

He had said that they blended in with the snow perfectly with white pelts of long fur and a black tail, claws, eyes, and horns of black. The horns were what was scary about the creatures, the horns were where an Absol could shook out a beam as cold as ice, or a shocking bolt of electricity, and worst of all, a scorching flame.

The days in which members of the forest visited the Absol pack, for after Tetzleflame had paid them a visit, none of those brave enough to go to the mountains ever came back.

They had set their paws on the sloping ground of the first mountain when the scent hit Ember, a tangy, musky odor that reeked of rotting berries. And seconds later, a shaggy white body came crashing down at the ground before her, hitting it with such force that she stumbled to her knees.

Looking down at her was a huge… thing whose eyes burned like black fire. _"State your business here." _He, at least it sounded like a he, grumbled commandingly.

Ember swallowed shakily and exchanged glances with Kashen before whimpering,_ "We come in peace, from the forest."_


	3. First Test

**Chapter 2**

The giant creature looked down his nose at Ember, _"A mere kit dares to address one of the Mountain Clan? Where is your honor?"_

"_If you will not take her word, here is mine, as I repeat from what my counterpart said, we're from the forest and come in peace." _Kashen stated with no sign of impatience on his face or in his voice. The Umbreon was at complete calm around the huge Absol-monster.

"_You are both without honor." _The Absol replied gruffly, _"There is no reason why you should set your tainted paws on the pride land of the Mountain Clan. So turn around and-"_

"_There is no reason why the cannot come this way." _Another of the deep-voiced Absol jumped limberly off of a white-splotched boulder that was colored in a way that camouflaged him completely. Upon further inspection, Ember swallowed heavily. Three more sets of the dark eyes that Ember realized were not black, but a glowing dark red, that were gazing upon the newcomers that she could see.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" _She whimpered quietly as she backed away from the first Absol and into Kashen's chest.

"_Travelers, please excuse the insolence of Nightwing, he's only been a Defender for the shortest of times." _Spoke the second Absol that had cuffed the first, Nightwing, over the right ear, the one that had the horn folded down.

"_We've reached our destination." _Kashen replied, dipping his head to the two Absol, _"We have come to meet you, Pokemon of the Mountain Clan."_

"_You understand how that changes things?" _Nightwing snarled, and was cuffed over the right ear again.

_"Of course."_ The second Absol smiled,_ "The Foreseers have seen your arrival. They couldn't describe you, one of black pelt, so we could not invite you to our nest until we knew you wanted to see us."_ He stepped forward to Kashen and bent his head so that the horn was facing the Umbreon, _"Merlin of Mountain Clan."_

Kashen blinked at the strange show for a moment before he mimed the movement so that his left ear was overlapping the horn of Merlin, _"I am Kashen of the Whitefang Pack. And an Umbreon, if you were wondering."_

_"And your kit?"_ The Absol looked to Ember, whose fur fluffed out angrily and she offered a hot retort.

_"I am not a kit!"_

The fond little smirk that an adult Ninetales might have for a cub vanished from the Absol's face as he gently padded to her and circled. _"You do look to be a kit… but of course the last of your kind to ever visit us was not much bigger. I see, my apologies-errm…"_

_"Ember of Eaglefire Pack."_ She muttered.

Merlin nodded and placed his horn on the top of her head briefly before turning around and jumping onto one of the smaller boulders. _"I will take you to my clan's nest. Nightwing, you're a big boy now, bring up the rear."_

The Absol Nightwing grumbled to himself as he scooted by Ember, taking care to bump her with his tail as he followed the orders of his fellow. The Vulpix glared after him and looked up to see Kashen by Merlin's side, giving her a disapproving look. _"Alright, I'm coming."_ She huffed and launched herself up the boulder.

* * *

_"Look, an Absol kit!"_ Ember squealed as the smaller version of the giant creatures passed by her and Kashen. Together they shared a patch of moss that was on the third tier of the Absol nest. 

Weathered away by the river that flowed at the heart of the first mountain, it was a cave with a wide entrance that yawned out ten Ninetales-lengths wide and high. It was quite open for invasion, and for rain and snow to fall in, but the stone was a cold white that matched the pelts of the Absol perfectly. Not even the Swellow with the sharpest eyes could have picked them out.

Nothing lived in the mountains that could catch and eat an Absol anyway. Mostly Rattata lived there, and the giants of the mountains harshly controlled their numbers in hunts.

Ember and Kashen stuck out like sore thumbs in the sea of white stone. If they were prey species, they'd be eliminated.

The nest was layered, the first tier held the oldest members of the Absol clan that were losing their limberness, the Absol mothers and mothers-to-be, some with kits that could not yet jump the five feet to the next tier. The second layer held the Warriors and Defenders, as did the third and fourth. None of them had a bed on the ground level.

_"You should go talk to her."_ Kashen said, sounding only mildly amused as he watched Ember stare at the kit. _"She as small as you are."_

_"Oh, don't you start too."_ Ember grumbled as she got to her paws, _"You know, I think I will."_ She walked off with her tails held high.

_"Hey!"_ She exclaimed after the retreating form of the kit. They went down to the first tier where the kit stopped and looked around at Ember.

_"Hi… you're the Ember, right?"_ The kit asked uncertainly.

_"Errm, yes, I'm Ember."_

_"Hi! I'm Flash."_ She responded, _"Arra deia."_

_"Eh? What?"_

Flash laughed at the dumbfounded look on the Vulpix's face, _"It means 'good day' as my ancient ancestors would say."_

_"Oh… you actually speak something that your ancestors didn't? Isn't that kind of stupid?"_ Ember had never heard of that, of all of the stories she'd heard of the old of her pack, none of them had mentioned a different language being spoken.

_"Just a little bit."_ Flash giggled, _"But the Foreseers know it fluently. They yell at me in it all the time…"_

The Vulpix felt a slight tug at her heart that she'd made a friend so quickly. Sure, she and Flash were the same size, but did that matter in friendliness? She didn't think so, and Pokemon like Kashen and Noric didn't either. Part of Ember missed the friendly Flareon already, but she'd return and see him again. Eventually.

They had walked into one of the many alcoves, but a fully-grown, female Absol was sitting in this one with another that Ember guessed was Flash's sister, she was also small like Ember. A half-eaten Rattata sat at the kit's paws, and she was picking at it boredly.

_"How was it?"_ She asked lowly to Flash when the Absol and Vulpix sat down around her. Her mother seemed to twitch, yet said and did nothing.

_"Uneventful. They don't have anything on the third floor… perhaps we should try the fourth next time…"_ Flash replied when she was feinting taking a bite out of the Rattata.

_"You're not supposed to go up there until after your Crowning, you know, kit-san."_ The fully-grown Absol chuckled, her deep voice full of nothing for her kits but amusement. Flash and her sister giggled nervously, but said nothing. _"'Ello Ember-san, it's a pleasure to see you."_ She continued, _"I am Nakati, mother of Gata and Flash."_

_"And I'm the said Gata!"_ Flash's sister exclaimed, _"Good to see you, Ember-fox."_

_"Everyone knows my name…"_ She replied, _"It's amazing."_

_"News travels fast where there is nothing else to do."_ Nakati replied.

_"There you are!"_ A male approached the alcove, Ember recognized him as the grumpy Nightwing._ "Well, why are you standing there staring, Ember-butt? Come on."_

He turned around and dashed off down to the ground floor. After turning, looking puzzled, to Flash, the Absol smirked and made a shooing motion with one paw. _"See ya."_ She murmured.

_"When did I become 'Ember-butt'?"_ The Vulpix asked neutrally as she was led out of the nest and followed Nightwing up a steep sloping path that wound around the mountain. She was beginning to get dizzy when he grumbled back to her.

_"It's your new honorific. Feel happy."_ He looked over his shoulder and continued, _"Don't look down, that helps."_

She snapped her head up quickly and saw another, smaller cave mouth that they were heading to. _"Keep quiet, if you know what's good for you Ember-butt. Only speak when addressed."_ Nightwing sneered.

He moved to the side and gave her a nudge into the cave before padding back the way they had come. Ember growled over her shoulder and slipped the way down into the cave over the slippery entrance stones. Her paws touched cold water and the Vulpix self-consciously shook her paws. Water was not her favorite thing.

Kneeling there were three Absol that were watching her with identical amused expressions. Kashen was there as well, the Umbreon stood uncomfortably in the water. They were in a small cavern with glowing blue-green stone walls that reflected white from the chilly, clear water. It was flowing to the right, where the heart of the mountain lay.

_"Arra deia."_ The largest Absol said, his voice oddly light for the giant mountain Pokemon. He was, by far, the oldest Pokemon there, his pelt was hanging limply in places, showing a bony frame. His eyes burned with the age and intelligence that many of the golden-pelts of Ember's pack shared.

_"Umm…"_ Kashen said, _"But-"_

_"It means 'good day'."_ Ember said automatically.

_"Very good."_ Another of the Absol, the only female, replied. She was the smallest, but had a fighter's scowl that transformed her appearance from one of content happiness to the look that she was about to go into a battle. _"I suppose you've been told that already?"_

_"Oh, yes."_ Ember replied.

The first Absol spoke up again, _"We've called you here for a reason. You see, you've only been allowed to come into our nest because you've shown signs of intelligence on the level of the Absol. But we have to check to make sure that is true."_

He looked to the last Absol, who had not yet spoken up. The other male took his cue and said, _"Yes, that is correct. Welcome to the Secondary Cave of the Elders. We are, of course, the Elders of the Cave. Heh…"_ He smirked at his own joke. The Elder jerked one heavily muscled paw at his chest,_ "I am Dracoheart."_

_"Lightwind."_ The female Absol said after him.

_"And I am called Dewfire."_ The oldest said, _"Are you ready for your test, Ember and Kashen of the forest?"_

Kashen looked back at Ember, his eyes twinkling slightly, _"I am ready."_

The Vulpix nodded, and Dewfire seemed to smile,_ "Good. You're test is as follows: my fellow Elders and you two shall battle. If you show what we're looking for, intelligence basically, you will be allowed to stay as honored members of our clan for as long as you like. But if you fail to give us a reason for that to happen."_ He shook his head to prove his point. Looking to Dracoheart and Lightwind, he nodded.

The two Absol leapt to their paws and approached them with light steps on the water. _"Ember."_ Kashen murmured over his shoulder, _"I'll take care of this. Don't jump in, you haven't had training."_

_"But…"_ She was too late, the Umbreon was already to his paws and going over to where the two Elders were waiting.

_"On their lives, may the four before us fight with all the skill and honor they possess."_ Dewfire began to recite, _"For many Turns have we guarded over the Clan of the Mountain. May all our experience be used to deal the correct fate to the two before us. By Terran, I will the test to begin!"_

Kashen yowled his battle cry as he jumped forward with paws extended. With a graceful, hardly seeable movement, both Lightwind and Dracoheart jumped to opposite sides and cried as fire came from Dracoheart's horn and electricity from Lightwind's. The Umbreon saw the attacks coming and used Faint Attack to teleport out of the way, causing both fire and electricity to meet in the middle and generate a small explosion that was weakened by the water under their paws.

It was then that Ember understood. The Pokemon that had come to the Absol pack after father hadn't been killed because the Absol were barbaric; they'd been killed because they had failed this test! The last that she remembered off her head that had come to meet the Absol and never came back were mostly old Pokemon that were near retirement! A thrill of horror went up in the Vulpix's heart when she saw Kashen get caught in a fiery blast and she yowled, _"Kashen, I'm coming!"_

She jumped into the battle, where she had to quickly dodge a bolt of lightning that was heading her way. Ember jumped onto Dracoheart's back and bit the middle of his horn. It was a big mistake, the next second her senses were filled with red. Vaguely she felt air around her body as she flew into the sidewall and hit it heavily.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the beginning of another flame heading her way before it hit her. Her whole body was filled with a burning sensation, it felt hot all over. But somehow, Ember felt more powerful all of a sudden, as if the burning flames had awoken her fiery battle spirit. The Vulpix shook her fur and the flames scattered harmlessly to sizzle and be put out by the water underfoot.

Dracoheart was still a long way off; Ember dashed over to greet him, and did something he totally didn't expect. She flamed him. The Absol's sheik was of surprise mostly as his huge forepaw swung around and down upon her back. Ember sunk to her knees, looking up helplessly up at the larger Pokemon.

It was a position she'd seen her mother in once with another Ninetales, but never knew it hurt so much. The Vulpix cried out vainly as she flamed again, her attack scoring the fur of Dracoheart's underbelly and the flowing water underneath. There was a yelp, and the pressure on her back released. She jumped to her paws and was hit again with a flame attack from the Absol's mouth. The reviving effect of the attack was just what she needed as she jumped out of the flames, a living fireball, to land on Dracoheart's back and set it aflame.

His reaction was faster than the wind as they rolled on the ground, the fire going out on both of them. But the Absol was scorched up, and panting. With one last groan, he lifted one paw. _"I give."_

Ember was so surprised that she was staring, her mouth open. She'd beaten a full warrior of another clan! With only minor… no, scratch that, major bumps and bruises. Panting, she sprawled onto her belly.

Looking over to Kashen, she saw that he was still in battle with Lightwind, his black fur sticking out at odd angles in patches. Lightwind was looking banged-up; her pelt ruffled all over and scratched from being bitten and the teeth tearing from her jerking away.

They exchanged a couple more attacks before, as one, both Absol and Umbreon collapsed together with an audible splash.

Dewfire smiled and let off a dramatic sigh. _"I suppose you win."_ He said to them, _"Congratulations, I have not seen a battle like that in a long while…"_

_"Does that mean we get to live?"_ Ember asked anxiously.

_"Yes, little fireball."_ A friendly nudge came from Dracoheart from her non-wounded side.

_"Now, you must see a Healer for your wounds."_ Dewfire said, _"Dracoheart, I'll carry the black-pelt if you get Lightwind."_

_"Sounds good…"_

* * *

_"Sit still."_ Commanded Ember's Healer, Silverpelt, when she began to squirm. The Absol sighed and dipped her paw back into the pasty mixture of crushed berries and assorted leaves. _"This will help your bruises and, hopefully, help the cuts as well." _And with the free paw she spread the stuff on her left flank. 

Ember was getting annoyed fast with the large Pokemon's ability to just put one paw on her back and get her to stop moving that way. But that was for a later rant towards an unfortunate wall or rock; she had a question to ask. _"Excuse me ma'am, but how many different jobs do those of your clan have? I've heard like… umm, three or four…"_

_"There are many, but some of them you've got to be specialized into."_ The Absol replied, _"For you, it's probably a lot of jobs, since you have like, one, in your clan? Yeah, well there are five here. The Defenders, Warriors, Healers, Foreseers, and Elemental Elders. By the by, there are only seven of that last one. Hold still!"_

She smeared most of the paste along Ember's muzzle and some of it got in her mouth. The Vulpix gagged and tried to get away, but again there was that paw on her back. _"But anyways, there's always plenty to do. When you live for Turns and Turns, there should be plenty, at least."_ Silverpelt continued on that line of conversation, but Ember finally tuned her out to a degree.

She was still ecstatic that she'd beaten the one of the two Flame Elders, even though there was a part of her that said it was because she was a fire-type. But still, she'd won! That had to count for something…

_"Hey Ember-butt, you're still alive. I, for one, cannot believe your luck."_ The taunting voice came from Nightwing with his characteristic sneer.

_"Don't."_ Silverpelt said simply when she felt the muscles of Ember's back tensed with her anger.

_"Hey, it's the soft foot."_ She growled, _"How goes it, Soft Foot?"_

_"Oh-ho, think you're smart, do you?"_ Nightwing growled back, _"Why, if it was me you were battling in your test, you'd be shredded by now."_

_"Good thing you weren't battling me. For your sake."_ Ember replied, smirking as she let off a slight puff of fiery breath in his direction.

_"Nothing doing."_ He muttered, a small blast of fire coming from his horn and scorching the white rock at Ember's feet.

It was then that Silverpelt released Ember with a muttered, _"All done. Don't hurt yourself too much, I don't want to see you plopped half-killed at my paws again in the same day."_

_"It'll be in this hour if she doesn't back off."_ Nightwing growled under his breath.

_"Yeah right."_ Ember, who had heard that, muttered under her breath as well, _"It will be him that comes back with his tail burned."_

They glared at each other viciously for another couple of minutes before Ember's short attention span kicked in and she waved a tail in his face, pointedly turned on her heel, and left.

_"You look like you've tasted something bad."_ Kashen remarked gently went she sat down stormily next to him.

_"That too. Haven't you tried to clean your pelt yet?"_ She grumbled, _"That stuff is horrible!"_

Kashen shook his head and then there was an awkward silence in which a dust bunny was the prime source of entertainment for them both. Ember watched it dance in a gentle breeze and sighed moodily. _"I have an enemy."_ She finally admitted.

_"Let me guess… Nightwing."_

_"Bingo."_

_"He's over his head, don't worry about him."_ Kashen replied automatically, _"I saw some of your battle, you were good! At least, for an untrained tyro. When we get back to the forest, you're going to have to battle like that for your pack. There will be no doubt about you then…"_ He purred.

Ember felt herself grow warm, and she stated nervously, _"Uhh… I was fighting for my life, I think it's understandable…"_

_"Hmm… true enough."_ Kashen replied. _"Well, now what, Ember?"_

_"We get inducted as honorary members of Mountain Clan, that's what."_ Ember replied confidently.


	4. Flames

My apologies for the lateness of this, I really haven't had much time to work on this, and writer's block has been on my case. Please don't complain about my updates being so very slow, I'm working as much as I can at getting them out in a good time. Other then that, a big thank-you goes out to the people reviewing this fanfiction, even though I can't reply to your reviews here, all of you are awesome! And now onto the update…

**Chapter 3**

Myrone stirred gently out of her rest and yawned, her lithe body curling out of the ball it was in. A slight cover of frost fell away from her lavender fur when she gave it a good shake, causing the Espeon to start in surprise. No wonder, it's winter now. She laughed to herself nervously and sighed, easing herself out of sleep enough to go to the lakeside and get a drink of water.

The scent of dead leaves left a musty odor in the air that made the Espeon lightheaded, her steps were uneven as they carried her along to the water source. A taste of cool, fresh water helped her senses some, but she was still a bit dizzy. Taking a glance around at the still-sleeping forms of her pack mates, Myrone decided that she wouldn't be missed, and took off for a walk.

There was no rustling in the undergrowth that gave away the chance of prey, and Myrone met no other creatures as she began to roam closer into Eaglefire grounds. Even if the scents of others were fresh, the trail they gave away was stale as it ever could be. When the Espeon crossed a threshold of trees, it was like she was entering into another world.

Mist swirled over a land that was eerily dark and treeless, even if there was a tall oak standing proudly to the side of the clearing, the feeling of security it gave away was distant and unclear. Myrone was suddenly padding through a thick blanket of snow that chilled her sensitive pads and caused her to stop and shiver.

_"Hello?"_ She called, her voice echoing across the land as if thousands of voices piped up to join hers. Even though the mist was thick and hard to see through, Myrone spotted something that caused her to start up her walk again, a spot of red.

The Espeon found herself chasing after a very small Vulpix a moment later, one that she finally recognized as the runt, Ember. Ember led her on a wild chase across the drab-colored land, seemingly in circles, and finally they stopped on a high point of the clearing with the fox facing away from her pursuer.

When Ember turned her head, there was a difference in the fire that burned in her eyes. It was as if the real Ember was gone, substituted by another version of her who was fierce in her expression. _"Do you know why you're here?"_ The fox questioned lightly, counteracting her strange expression with a voice as light and soft as a cloud might be.

A pause went by, in which the two of them glanced at each other. Finally, Ember spoke again,_ "I didn't think so. Myrone…"_ Their eyes locked for a split-moment, before the Vulpix began to back up and turn away.

_"Wait! Ember!"_ Her yowls went unnoticed as Ember cast one last fiery glance at Myrone before she nodded once, and her form turned to flames.

The surrounding snow caught fire faster than dried leaves and spread, fanning out into a wide circle that engulfed everything around it, excepting Myrone at her safe point on the higher ground. _"Beware the one… you cannot fight…"_ A faint whisper came from the crackling fire. It was then that the fire caught onto one of the trees that surrounded yet was not close, and its massive form turned bright orange and red.

Myrone was rooted to the spot in horror as she watched the fire creep ever closer to her; her paws were already inches away. It was exceedingly hard to breathe; yet she could still see across the smoke clearly to where the flaming tree was falling, its massive fibers breaking apart at the bottom. The crash was like wild thunder, and Myrone screamed out in pain, she'd had enough of it all.

As heat surrounded her, the Espeon watched the fallen tree's fire spring to a life of its own, creating what appeared to be a giant lizard-shape with two wide, fan-like wings. Before it all was gone, before the flames died down completely before an unharmed, but shocked, Myrone, the flame-creature looked her way and opened its mouth in a fanged snarl.

The color returned to the landscape, a cheerful brown that was dull in comparison to the bright flames. The snow underfoot was real this time and its reassuring cold spread through Myrone as she shuddered once, then fainted heavily.

* * *

_"Out of my way."_ Ember growled, her hackles rising threateningly. She stood before the towering form of Nightwing, who was enjoying every little moment of her frustration. They stood on the ground level of the cave, and a yowl from one of the Elemental Elders had signified that dinner was ready. 

_"You'll have to go around the long way."_ He taunted. The Vulpix glared and padded to the side of him, just to have the Absol get back in her way again. He was having his fun, while Kashen looked on, shaking his head.

The Umbreon nudged Nightwing out of the way, and Ember skittered past with only a mild spit after at the unfriendly Absol. _"You'd think you two were flirting."_ Kashen observed, and ducked when Nightwing swatted at him, going off to the pile of food to get his share as well.

_"I hate him."_ Ember told Kashen matter-of-factly while she took out her negative emotions on a piece of Rattata instead, even though the way her paws were flexing, it appeared it was Nightwing she really wanted to take a bite out of.

Kashen chuckled, _"You've made that all too clear. I'm afraid to leave you here alone, in a day you two will probably have ripped each-other's fur off."_

_"It's not_ that _bad."_

_"But admittedly close. Even with this factor, I should be going soon anyways, my pack probably misses me."_

Kashen had said it calmly enough, just mentioning his pack in passing, but the look of longing that Ember saw in his eyes gave no lies away. He missed Freda. _"You can go ahead and go whenever you need to."_ Ember replied quietly, and when the Umbreon looked up at her sudden change of tone, she just winked at him.

_"After I get some reward for that battle that we had a while ago."_ He replied, now fully serious, as he looked down into his untouched fresh kill and with a sigh, took a bite.

* * *

Ember woke up the next morning with a sore throat, it had been three days after she and Kashen had defeated the three Elemental Elders in battle, and she was suddenly not feeling so hot. And yet, she was burning up. 

Kashen wasn't the only one looking worried, as most of the Absol she'd managed to befriend were looking at the little fox coughing hard with concern. After a meeting with Silverpelt, her new 'official' healer, her sickness had been confirmed. Ember had caught flame sickness, something that the Absol pack had not seen in centuries.

But it wasn't contagious, so they had nothing to worry about. Or so Ember hoped.

Other then that, everything was proceeding as normal, and a stirring in the air said that something was about to happen. The elder Dracoheart had been hinting at it, but finally what he was said was being proven true; a great feast was beginning to be formed in the honor of another two members being added on to Mountain Clan.

Ember was upset about the timing, but still was very excited about the thought of a feast being prepared in the honor of her and her friend. This was what an adventure should be like.


	5. Forest Issues

**Chapter 4**

When a Poochyena came bounding up through the underbrush, nearly tackling over a Jolteon on his way past, the whole of the Whitefang Pack that was awake turned their bored, glazed eyes in his direction. Since Ember left, nothing interesting had happened for any gossip to start. After the search parties uncovered that her scent trail had gone in a bee-line for the mountains, all hope was lost for the poor little Vulpix. No creature that went to the Absol pack came back.

But what disturbed Freda was that it was Kashen's scent that was picked up farther along the line. Was he… safe?

She now watched the messenger bound past her, making strait for Pyrone, who sat on the other side of the camp. He looked to be no older than four moons, and Freda silently wondered why one so young had been sent all the way over here. She kept both ears on the conversation he quickly got into with her mother, though. _"I have come with a message for you, Blazewind. Zerron-"_

That was about as far as he got before Pyrone's paw came swinging around and cuffed him across one ear, silencing him immediately with a whimper. It was a blow that could have been a lot worse, had she really wanted to hurt the confused Poochyena. _"Do I look like Blazewind to you, little kit?"_ The Flareon asked, her voice soft and dangerous.

_"N-no ma'am, but y-you're a Flareon and…"_ The cub broke off with a helpless whimper, _"W-where is s-she then?"_

_"In Eaglefire grounds, talking to their leader."_ She answered promptly, and when the Poochyena turned and was about to rush off again, continued, _"But I'm her daughter, you can leave the message with me."_

A hopeful look crossed his face when he was turned around. Upon a motion from Pyrone, he said, _"Zerron wishes for Blazewind to meet him by the lake in Blackstar's hunting grounds. He said that he wants her there quickly, and to bring a few fighters with her."_

_"Can do."_ The Flareon responded, and the hopeful Poochyena turned around and scurried away.

Freda blinked quietly after the cub, and finally sighed. Curling up into a ball, the young Flareon fell asleep almost automatically.

* * *

It was not just Blazewind that had been asked to come to the small lake that formed part of the borders of Blackstar Pack grounds. The old Mightyena was already joined by Tarrith, the only Houndoom in the forest at the time, and a few of his more loyal Houndour. 

Blazewind herself only brought a few warriors with her, as the Poochyena had asked she do. Pyrone and Myrone flanked their leader and mother, while Freda and Noric trudged along after them. Noric's gaze was of nothing less than concern for the other Flareon, who groaned every once and a while from what she called an "upset stomach".

The group looked up at their approach, each nodding a simple hello before shifting their gaze away. Back down. The five gathered close together, forming a knot next to Zerron and another, younger female Poochyena. It was then that Blazewind got the first glimpse at what Blackstar's leader had wanted her to see.

The earth around the _thing _had been churned by digging paws, claw marks still in the clay-like soil that they stood upon. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It's bony carapace was bleached white and shimmered in the light as if it'd been polished and cleaned. It was rounded, looking a lot like some sort of oversized ball instead of a living creature.

No digging had gone on farther than part of the creature's shell, if it had legs, it was still stuck. But something in the way it looked made Blazewind doubt that the thing would have legs or, if it did have them, would find no use for the limbs.

She wouldn't have even believed it was alive, had she not heard the steady, slow breathing coming from the single hole in the shell, where darkness was all that could be seen beyond it. _"What is this thing?"_ Myrone asked as she ran a paw over the carapace curiously.

_"Neither of us know."_ Tarrith grumbled.

_"Indeed. I was hoping, Blazewind, if you've ever seen anything like it?"_ The Flareon shook her head, and he continued with a sigh, _"Then all there is to do now is wait for the rest…"_

A dead minute passed, in which most eyes were either fixed upon the half dug-out creature, or another of a different pack. Freda had calmed down drastically, and was now laying on her side, breathing steadily.

But after another couple of minutes like this, another two forms appeared, as Tetzleflame and Blosten both arrived together. Blosten was alone, while the Ninetales had brought Flamedance with him. The three newest arrivals filled up the space around the creature, and it was Blosten that gasped, _"Good gracious, what is that?"_

_"It's…"_ Tetzleflame broke off and started laughing in awkward hysterics. _"Oh no, it can't be that! They died out a long time ago…"_

_"What were you thinking, Tetzleflame?"_ Zerron prompted, ignoring the nervous laughter still coming from the old Ninetales.

Only Flamedance noticed that he was shaking, not from the laughter, but from some other force. She was too young to remember what he did, but still the single word that bubbled out and surfaced from Tetzleflame's mouth was enough to turn a chill feeling upon her fur. _"Shelgon."_

Blank stares greeted the answer. The only thing that kept them from complete silence was the golden-furred Ninetales and his partly hysterical repetitions of that one word.

The creature stirred. It was as if a slight tremor was going through the earth at the time. Perhaps it was because the creature heard its species name, but they'd never know for sure. Two red slits appeared in the dark hole, and Myrone, who was in front of it, recognized them from somewhere.

Her ears were filled with a rushing sound and a faint hint of a voice went past her hearing, even though it was too faint for her to make out the words. All for one second, before the two slits faded back into the darkness, leaving a shuddering Myrone there without a reason to be afraid. _Just my imagination._ The Espeon chided, trying to regain herself as the world spun around.

_"Myrone?"_ Noric's voice was faint and far between. She looked back to see that he was within touching distance, and twitched her ears slowly.

_It's all my imagination._ The voice in her mind repeated firmly. _"I-I'm going back now."_ Myrone stuttered, and walked off without another word to explain her actions.

* * *

It was later that night, over a piece of fresh kill, that Myrone and Freda met up. _"You okay?"_ Both blurted at the same time, each for different reasons. They mewed laughter at the joint question, and settled down together to share the meal. 

_"Yeah, I'm fine…"_ Myrone was the first to answer though, _"Just had the shivers. I'm alright now, honest."_

_"And the Pidgey I ate for breakfast didn't agree with me."_ Freda continued with her own answer, _"So I'm okay now too."_

They ate in silence for a minute or so, content that they'd both thought of an answer that wouldn't create suspicion. But after a minute or so, Freda blurted, _"I've got something to tell you."_

She was greeted by a curious glance from the Espeon, who urged her on with an nod as she swallowed her mouthful. _"Myrone… I'm going to have kits."_

Myrone was very grateful that she'd swallowed before Freda had said anything, for it would have come back as she blurted, _"WHAT?"_

_"Shhh."_ The Flareon hissed when a couple of wary eyes darted to the pair, _"I'm going to have kits."_ She repeated in a whisper. _"Don't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows here."_

_"But surely Pyrone or Blazewind should have guessed-"_ Myrone cut herself off. If she hadn't figured this out with psychic powers, how would her sister or mother fare? She instead looked back to Freda, who appeared to be normal as ever. _"Wow Freda, that's great. Who's the lucky father?"_ The Espeon continued carefully.

The silence that followed was all that she needed to come to the answer herself. _"It's Kashen, isn't it?"_ And a slow nod at her whisper replied for itself.


	6. Flame Sickness

**Chapter 5**

Silence reigned throughout Mountain Clan as all eyes were focused on nine forms standing in the middle of the bottom of the cave. Six Absol, including Dracoheart, Lightwind, and Dewfire, all the Elemental Elders except for one, who was absent at the time. They stood in a loose circle around Kashen and Ember, the latter of which was sitting down and wheezing slowly from her case of flame sickness.

_"Hear me, hear me!"_ Screeched Dewfire, silencing the din of mingled voices in a flash, _"We are gathered here today to welcome two new members into our clan, something that hasn't happened since… a long time ago! May I introduce you all to Kashen-the dark one."_ The Umbreon bowed his head and stepped forward until he'd left the circle the Elders had made. He and Ember had been schooled on how to participate in the ceremony properly…

The tip of Lightwind's horn began to spark, and she shot a bolt of electricity to the sky, where it turned into a harmless _buzzat _upon the cave's rocky roof. The male Absol next to her followed suit, this time with a flash of a white beam that became ice upon contact with the ceiling. Dewfire, then the two Absol next to him, and finally Dracoheart acted after, creating a seared black patch on the roof that dripped dirty gray water.

_"It is done."_ The female next to Dewfire croaked, and simultaneously the watching clan burst back to life. The clatter of sound was mixed with some Absol trying out Kashen's name on their tongue, some congratulations, but mostly it was only cheering noise that made little sense.

Kashen looked over his shoulder and grinned at Ember. He tossed his head, as if saying _'your turn next.'_ The Vulpix blinked back at him and yipped her hoarse offering to the clatter.

The Elemental Elders waited a few minutes before silencing the crowd again. As Kashen and Ember were trading places, the ceremony started again. _"And now, I'd like to introduce you to Ember-the-"_ Dewfire was cut off when a single voice screeched through the cave.

_"WAIT!"_

A single Absol pushed his way through the watching audience and Ember raised her head to glare. _"Do you have something to say, Nightwing?"_ Dewfire asked neutrally.

_"I do!"_ Nightwing was still shouting as he turned to his fellow Absol, _"Hear me friends! The fox-creature you see before you was sent here to… kill us all! Do you see her coughing, wheezing? That'll be you next, and then your friends, and finally your entire clan! She is an envoy of our end."_

Silence. All eyes turned from Nightwing to Ember, unsure if he was saying the truth, or if the Vulpix wasn't trying to get them all sick.

_"If I may interject."_ Kashen shouldered forward, casting Ember a fierce warning look, _"But if she's an envoy of Mountain Clan's end, then why didn't she come already sick?"_

_"Because she wanted to get into the works here first, make friends, and then get sick!"_

_"Uh-huh…"_ The Umbreon was beginning to smirk. _"You're reasoning is a little… off."_

_"Humph, you're in this with her, so you'd probably think something like that."_ Nightwing growled, and then turned his attention back to the rest of the Absol,_ "Blair has caught it!"_

His look turned into a victorious smile as a couple of gasps or cries rent the air. Blair was, indeed, the last Elemental Elder that was supposed to be in the ceremony. She wasn't one that Kashen or Ember had met, but they'd heard stories of the Elder's deeds, and there were a lot of deeds to hear about. By far, if she caught sick that was the only proof that was powerful enough to get his fellows to believe him.

And slowly, murmurs went through the watching Absol._ "But I didn't even-"_ Cough. _"-Go anywhere near this-"_ Another cough._ "-Blair! Your accusations are wrong, Nightwing!"_ Ember retaliated.

She looked helplessly over at the six other Elders, where one of the ice-wielding Absol finally spoke up, _"Well, acting on the word of one would be wrong as the Ember-fox has said. We should see this for ourselves."_ He addressed the rest of the Elders, who slowly agreed.

* * *

Eventually, a count was preformed on all the Mountain Clan members that showed the beginning signs of coming down with something, like minor coughs, sneezes, or sore throats. Some of those were dismissed as being from small colds, but the search uprooted fourteen Absol that were in the beginning stages of flame sickness. 

And then they got to Blair, an aged creature with a few scars upon her body, dull eyes, and a listless tail. She was racked with a form of flame sickness, which caused small gusts of fire to puff from her mouth at regular intervals.

With all of information, the Elemental Elders rounded on Ember-and Kashen as well, even though they ignored him for the while-and said, _"Is there any cure for this?"_

_"Yes, in the forest… the juice of the ignasia berry works wonders…"_

_"Ah… so if we went and got this ignasia berry, then we'd be able to cure this?"_ Dewfire asked slowly, and Ember nodded. _"Well… then… I suppose then if Mountain Clan is cured of this, then we have no reason to think anything of Nightwing's accusations, do we?"_

_"N-no-"_

_"Good. It'll teach the cub some manners."_ Another Elder muttered.

_"But in the meantime, we have to take him seriously. Ember-cub, you need to bring us back as many of those berries as possible."_ Dewfire continued, a serious tone in his voice, _"Take Kashen with you. And…"_ At that point, he hesitated and looked back at the other Absol there. Lightwind nodded encouragement, _"…Alright then, we'll also include a few of our hardiest Defenders. The ones that shouldn't catch sick. Yet as of now, Ember, you must wait to become a member of Mountain Clan."_

* * *

The following morning dawned bright, with a few clouds. Ember was beginning to get over her bout of flame sickness, she was coughing less. Before she, Kashen, and the six Absol that had been ordered to come with them, Ember caught a minute alone with her friend and hissed. _"He was waiting until that exact moment, wasn't he?"_

_"If Nightwing wasn't, it was surely a very good accident."_ He replied, _"At least you still have a little bit of trust from the Elders, you know. They could have taken one look at Blair and killed us on the spot. And they didn't even revoke my membership…"_

_"Yes, lucky you, you got to keep your membership."_ The Vulpix rolled her eyes.

_"You don't have to be so sour. Prove Nightwing wrong and get it a little bit later. …Besides, we both know you're going to smudge it in his face once you do… Isn't that good enough?"_ Kashen said, a bit of a hurt tone crossing his voice.

_"…Yeah, I suppose."_ Ember muttered.

_"Good, come on Ember, they're waiting for us."_ The Umbreon nudged her gently and got to his feet, bounding for the exit to the cave with a playful wave of his tail. At first, Ember scowled, until Kashen looked over his shoulder and mewed teasingly. That was enough for her to yip back and run after him.

* * *

It turned out that the two of them were in mixed company, from the sour young Maggie, to the chipper and upbeat Din. Then, the other four Absol fit directly in the middle. Wren was the male that was always seen by Maggie's side, glaring at odd intervals at Kashen or Ember. Mist followed Kashen around, her wide eyes filled with awe at the Umbreon. And then there were the twin brothers, Tarrim and Mordecai, which always seemed to have some sort of trick up their sleeve. 

It could have been a lot better, but also a whole lot worse. Ember made friends with the bulky Absol, Mordecai, and found herself the target of a few of Tarrim's little tricks.

With this band of six, they made slow progress down the mountain path, having troubles with the large rocks. Kashen had to carry Ember on his back at some parts, as she couldn't make the jumps necessary.

On the second day of their trip, there was a disturbance within the forest itself, which made a small explosion somewhere in there. Ember and Kashen exchanged wide-eyed looks at what looked like a flare of fire shot up into the sky.

_"That doesn't look good."_ Tarrim swallowed.

_"It sure doesn't."_ Kashen murmured, then turning back to the small group, _"We'd best be hurrying back."_

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to be doing that?"_ Pyrone murmured as she watched her sister stalk around the body of the Shelgon. The carapace's dull white color had turned a light yellow in the morning sunlight. Myrone paid her no mind as she stopped at the frontal hole in the shell and peered into it. 

_"Pyrone,"_ she said instead, not taking her eyes off of the creature, _"I want you to blow a flame onto it."_

A pause. Then: _"That's nuts. It won't _do _anything to it."_

_"Please, sister? Just do it."_

Pyrone let off an aspirated sigh and opened her mouth. An orange glow formed in the back of her mouth, and the next moment she had shot a ball of fire the size of an Eevee kit at the creature. Her sister had ducked back, away from the attack, but her gaze still rested on where she thought the eyes would be.

The flames hit the Shelgon across the side. Instead of catching, and roasting the creature, they were put out the second they touched the carapace. _"See, nothing."_ Pyrone muttered.

A shudder went through the creature's whole body, and two red slots cut through the darkness in the hole that was at the front. The two eyes burned into Myrone, who hadn't moved from her spot, and the Shelgon shuddered again. The dry earth around it cracked and slowly disintegrated with the shudders that went along with the shelled creature.

Myrone found herself paralyzed where she stood, gazing into the fiery depths of the Shelgon's eyes. She was entranced by it, and didn't seem to notice that the creature was shaking loose of its earthen bonds. _"Myrone, Myrone what are you doing!"_ Her sister exclaimed wildly when she saw the Shelgon rising up, finally bringing one of its small proportioned feet out of the earth and setting it up as the first step towards the Espeon.

A strange mix of feelings just then replaced the emptiness that she felt. Myrone's body was racked with angry vibrations, then the cool, aloof feeling of age and wisdom. The Shelgon freed another of its feet and took another step forward, and as it did so, the rush of emotions grew harsher, more violent even.

Pyrone tried another call, the Flareon slightly bewildered by the set, unblinking gaze of her sister. It finally worked, because her sister shook her head and broke eye contact with the creature.

The Shelgon was almost out by then, its hind feet reaching the edge then. When Myrone looked away, another shudder went through it, and a sound much like a growl. It kept going the direction of the Espeon, and under its two eyes another bright point appeared. She had only a second to avoid the spiraling wave of fire that came from it.

The attack hit a tree instead, and the flames shot up from where they hit, creating a bright flare of fire that rose above the treetops.


	7. Berry Issues

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter... I really haven't had much time to work on my stories. Since school is coming to a close very soon, updates should be a lot more frequent.

**Chapter 6**

_"Come on Myrone!" _The Flareon roared at her sister, fur bristling, _"That thing will cook you alive!"_

_"I don't doubt it." _Was the reply, as Myrone turned and was gone in the bushes with a flash of purple and the ruffle of leaves. Pyrone glanced one last time at the bony creature, and returned its growl with one of her own. It was charging another blast of fire; she could see by the way a small orange glow appeared under its eyes.

Pyrone was ready to take a fire bath, ready to laugh at the creature when its attack did nothing to her seemingly so flammable mane. But she never got the chance, at that moment another creature appeared from the bushes in a flash of cream fur, and in the blink of an eye had tackled the Shelgon in such a way that it tipped over. Tetzleflame sent a fiery glare in her direction that could have peeled the bark right off of a tree.

Nothing, not even the glare that she was getting, could have moved Pyrone from the spot then. She watched as the elderly Ninetales turned away from her with a snort, and kicked at the Shelgon between its eyes, sufficiently ending its blaze. _"Come with me." _Tetzleflame growled as he turned and slunk back into the bushes, _"It's about time that I had a word with your mother."_

_

* * *

"This, dear Randry, is a Gloom. You don't want to mess with a Gloom." _A Jolteon droned off boredly to the excited tyro. When Zellen had auditioned for a tyro, he had not wanted this one. She was not only _chatty, _but also _whiny._ Still couldn't catch a Pidgey. Though it almost made sense, she was born to the Pokeball, and had no siblings. Hadn't had much exercise as a kit, and now her mouth was the first thing that got the said activity each day. 

Zellen was even more annoyed when another mentor showed up, and it happened to be Noric. He left Randry to her own devices, and stormed over to the Flareon. _"I thought the Training Grounds were mine for the day?" _He asked heatedly, motioning with his head the surrounding clearing, with low branches and flat ground, a perfect place to undergo practice battles.

_"Pyrone assigned me here today as well. Said you might need some help." _Noric's eyes danced over to Randry for a second, and he seemed to purr, _"So here we are. Ready to practice jumps Teala?"_

The Jolteon watched Noric's tyro nod tamely and walk over to the center of the clearing, getting into a jump-worthy position. He glanced back at his own, where Randry was still sniffing the Gloom with interest, and immediately a flare of jealousy sparked. _"Randry!" _He hissed, _"Come over here and get ready!"_

_"For what? A play battle? Oh, I love mock fights! Please tell me that's what we're doing!" _The Eevee rattled, bounding over and coming to a halt in front of her mentor. Zellen gritted his teeth and shook his head. _"Ooooh, I know, we're doing tumbles?" _He shook his head again, _"Defense strategies?"_

_"No Randry." _Zellen sighed, _"You're going to learn jumps with Teala."_

_"Jumps." _She repeated, _"But I _hate _jumps!" _Her mentor sighed once more, and only pointed at the free space next to Teala with one paw.

* * *

Back at the Whitefang Pack's camp, three forms appeared through the surrounding dry bushes, which clattered together well enough to alert the pack of their presence. Pyrone and Myrone guided the leader of the Eaglefire Pack through the brittle undergrowth that had formed on the ground ever since winter set in. It seemed that the bitter plants had a will of their own to survive as the air grew colder, they had developed bristles that were sharp enough to hurt the mouth of any warrior who tried to pull them up. 

As the three passed by her, Freda raised her nose to the air, her belly clenching at the sickly burning smell that was coming off of each of them, as if they had somehow set their pelts on fire. _This is not good for the kits. _She thought, gently rubbing her belly with one paw. _"Freda," _Pyrone said, turning back to gaze at her for a moment, _"Come with us."_

She felt awkward falling into step with Tetzleflame when the leader's eyes turned to bore into her. _"Are you going to be alright?" _He whispered to her quietly, so no one else would hear.

_"I'm fine." _She replied in a biting tone, refusing to meet his eyes, _"You don't have to ask."_

The old Ninetales chuckled, _"My congratulations to you and Kashen." _He said, and simply took a step away from her when Freda growled a warning.

They came to the end of the clearing, stopping in front of a large rock just barely sheltered by a covering of lichen and dead tangles of vines. Blazewind's mellow voice was a gentle hum from the inside of the rock, just barely hearable past the curtain of vines that covered the den's entrance from view. Pyrone held her ears alert for a moment, before calling, _"Blazewind, you have a visitor."_

A pause came by, until Blazewind pushed the vines away and peered out, _"Ah, Tetzleflame." _She said. Freda was surprised at how tired her grandmother looked. Her fur was neglected and spiking out at angles, her eyes—normally so full of cheer—were dull. _"Come in, then." _The small group followed her into den, until it was Freda's turn to squeeze into the rock, and she paused. Normally, warriors never ventured into the leader's den, unless it was a dire emergency. But still, the others had entered without a problem—_ "Freda? Are you out there?" _Blazewind's voice floated out.

Freda shook her head. _I've got to stop thinking like a tyro. _She sighed and brushed through the curtain of vines, wincing when a curled leaf broke off and stuck in her pelt. Blazewind's scent hung in the air like a fine mist, it tickled Freda's nose as she sat down next to her mother. The sand that made the den's floor was gritty, but a welcome change to the brittle plants outside.

Not to her surprise, Makos the Vaporeon sat next to her grandmother, with his usual calm demeanor. He had been Blazewind's deputy ever since they'd gotten back to the forest from that escapade with the Team Rocket humans. _"What can we do for you?" _He rumbled.

Tetzleflame cast a glance around at the eons grouped around him, and took a deep, steadying breath. _"I am here to talk about the Shelgon… we need to get rid of it as fast as possible, Blazewind. It will destroy the forest! Now I know some of your Vaporeon warriors are capable of freezing water, and they are going to be useful-"_

_"Wait, how do you know?" _Pyrone said.

The old Ninetales hesitated, his gaze again shifting, and Freda knew that he was keeping something back. He was about to say something more, when a yowl started up from the Jolteon on watch, _"INTRUDERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"_

There were echoing yowls of the same thing throughout the camp, and the group jumped to their feet. Blazewind and Makos raced out first, and Freda remained behind and alone, relaxing into the indent of sand that her grandmother had just been sitting on. The den was daunting without another creature sharing the space. Shadows raced across the top, changing with the shifting light coming from the opening and its swaying curtain.

Voices came from the outside; one side was full of unfamiliar baritones that sounded like they were coming from very large creatures, and then came the normal voices of a few eons blurting out at once. The walls around her muffled the sounds, making Freda slowly inch towards the exit to hear the words. There was no growling going on, just tense silence.

Freda pressed her nose out of the den and took in a deep breath. No fighting, just a heavy load of fear-scent. She exited the den, and saw the rest of the pack clustered at one point around taller creatures that easily could've seen her over her pack mates' heads. But instead of staring at these creatures, like the rest were, her gaze locked on something far more interesting.

Kashen.

He was a flash of black fur as he pushed past several eons—one a very tart-looking Jolteon who had Randry by his side—and bolted over to Freda's side. The yellow rings upon his ears glowed as he bent and touched noses with her.

Freda's paws twitched as she launched herself at him, bowling the Umbreon over and standing upon his belly. _"Expect the unexpected." _She quoted Makos at him as they both purred in amusement.

_"Hello to you too." _Kashen squirmed out from under her and sat, soon having her snuggled next to him. _"I'll tell you all about the Absol-"_

His offer was cut short when one of the huge white creatures bellowed, _"Kashen! Stop flirtin' and c'mon!" _

Reluctantly, he turned back to Freda and touched noses with her again. _"Tell me you'll be back soon." _She murmured.

_"I'll be back soon." _Kashen said, and bounded off again. Watching him go, Freda wondered if that was a promise, or not…

* * *

Mordecai turned to Kashen as soon as they were back in the forest with Tetzleflame in tow, heading towards the Eaglefire Pack grounds. _"So, what's her name?" _He asked past a very wide Absol-grin. 

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _Kashen replied, trying to keep his voice level, and failing.

_"Oh, you know." _He persisted, _"All I want to know is her name…"_

_"She's Freda."_

_"Freda. That's nice." _Mordecai and Tarrim exchanged glances, but remained silent.

Ember lifted her head off of Din's flank, who had cheerfully agreed to carry her through the forest. She murmured, _"How's she doing?"_

_"Well." _Kashen said agreeably, his eyes shining and distant, _"But… I would be able to tell you more, had a certain one of us not been in such of a hurry…" _He gave a shady glare to Wren, who matched his glare with one of his own.

_"We're here for a reason." _The young Absol snorted, getting a nod of agreement from Maggie, _"Not to watch you flirt."_

_"Hey now, that's not fair!" _Mist chimed in.

Before Wren could get a word in edgewise, Tetzleflame growled, _"All of you stop. You're not here to argue either."_

_"He has a point." _Tarrim said, thenfell silent before he was scalded by Tetzleflame's scowl.

Tetzleflame led them to a clearing that had less of the sweet grass than the other parts of Eaglefire's grounds. Instead of the grass, there were berries that were dark blue and plump, big enough to make their parent plants sag. The old Ninetales paused at the edge of the clearing and tested the air, his eyes suddenly widening. _"We'll have come back later." _He said quickly, whipping around and running straight into Maggie.

_"We're here now." _The female Absol said impatiently. She pushed past him and moved into the clearing with a swagger in her step. The rest exchanged glances and turned to Tetzleflame, who briskly shook his head, but Wren and Mist slowly followed her anyway.

_"Listen." _Din murmured with his head tilted upward. Kashen listened, and could discern only a faint growling breath underneath the regular breeze flowing through the trees. The three Absol where just turning around to return to them, when Tetzleflame darted forward. He was as low to the ground as a Ninetales could get, running as fast as possible. The sound of a creature exhaling was heard then, loud and clear, and when Tetzleflame got to a certain point, he leaped…

…And intercepted a blast of fire aimed directly at Mist. A burst of fiery embers spread in all directions off of Tetzleflame, and the sound drowned out Din's exclamation of, _"Good timing!"_

Tetzleflame motioned frantically, and the three Absol joined the other group, keeping their bounty still in their mouths. Another flame blast came, and this time Tetzleflame dodged, but realized this mistake too late as the fire hit the first of the berry plants and set it aflame. The berries upon it burst and then shriveled up until they were nothing but black dust.

Looking from the group clustered just behind one tree to the berries that were quickly setting alight one by one, Tetzleflame bellowed for the rest to get out of there, and that was exactly what they didn't do. Tarrim jumped forward, sparks flying from his snowy form, followed by the rest of the Absol, excepting Din. He hovered over the berries that they'd managed to pick, sniffing at one as he continued to support Ember.

If the group in front of it fazed the Shelgon, it gave no sign of it. Instead, it let off another blast of fire, which was met halfway with a retaliation of thunder and fire that arched up over the tree heads. Mist's attack was the only one that was aimed directly at the creature, since the ice would've melted before contact. The ball of ice shattered at the Shelgon's feet, making it balk and screech. Its attack ended.

_"You, Absol." _Tetzleflame ordered as he streaked past Mist, _"Come with me!" _He was chasing after the Shelgon, and beckoned with his tail. The creature was moving faster than it appeared to be able to, and had quickly disappeared.

_"What about the plants? Do we leave them to burn?" _Tarrim asked, turning to Kashen.

The Umbreon shuffled his feet and said, _"How would we be able to put them out?"_

_"Simple job!" _Was the reply. Tarrim turned to the burning bushes and his eyes narrowed. A slight gust of wind passed through the trees. Tarrim concentrated even further, and the gust became a gale with effectively blew the fire away.

As quickly as it had come, the wind faded away, leaving a shivering Ember and a very ruffled Kashen. The Absol seemed to think nothing of it. _"There aren't any berries left." _Din noted, _"But I recognize what these are…" _The Absol was grinning.

_"Out with it already!" _Maggie snapped.

_"They're in the Ceremonial Valley." _He said and bowed his head, _"Our ancestors left-"_

_"We are _not _going to take berries from the Ceremonial Valley." _She growled, _"They are forbidden. You know what happened to the last fool to try it."_

_"But this is different." _Din insisted. _"We don't have enough to heal all of the clan."_

_"We can split them. Besides, there might be more bushes around here somewhere."_

Ember was shaking her head weakly, _"Only a whole berry-" _Cough. _"-Will cause a full recovery." _She murmured.

_"Oh, that's right." _Mordecai said, gently plucking Ember off of his friend's shoulder and setting her down next to one of the berries. _"Maggie, if you've failed to hear, the only ignasia berry patch was right here. But there are some in the Ceremonial Valley, which the rules state we can never eat."_

Kashen noticed that the Absol's eyes were beginning to glow an eerie red as he continued, _"And so a Foreseer must have seen this would happen a long time ago, and how many cases would come across. Only fifteen bushes have ever grown in the valley. We have five berries now. There will be only twenty cases of flame sickness in Mountain Clan."_

Mordecai's voice seemed to ring and echo in the air, and Kashen shuddered slightly. He cast a glance at Tarrim, who took no notice, as he was busy staring at his twin brother. _"Well, then, let's go." _Wren said and even he sounded startled. _"Mist better get back soon…"_

_"Speak of the Murkrow." _Din chuckled, motioning to his horn where she'd pushed through the undergrowth and was heading back to them.

Ember let out a large sneeze, blowing brown smoke everywhere. She'd finished her ignasia berry by then, and was already looking a bit better, though her voice was still a whisper when she asked Din to pick her up again. But before that could happen, Tetzleflame was standing over Ember, looking down his snout at her. _"Daughter." _He said quietly, but that was all that he said, before the old fox gave a heavy sigh and addressed the others, _"You have what you want. Now get out of my territory."_

Tetzleflame then walked away, his tails held low. _"What's his problem?" _Tarrim asked.

_"I don't think he trusts Absol." _Mist said with a shrug, _"Oh well. Where to now?" _

_"We drop off these berries, then go get more at the Ceremonial Valley." _Mordecai answered, taking one in his mouth and sauntering off. Mist and Wren took the remaining four and followed.

Taking this for as good a time as any to ask, Kashen fell into step with Tarrim, who'd chosen to walk to the back. _"You look like you want to ask something, Dark One." _The Absol murmured.

_"I do."_

_"Well?"_

_"About your brother. Is he is… okay?" _

Tarrim looked up at where his brother was still in the lead, _"He's fine." _He muttered, _"Just showing off."_

_"Showing off?" _Kashen echoed.

_"Yes, showing off." _Tarrim grumbled. He glanced at Kashen, _"Our father was a Foreseer. But only Mordecai and our sister have showed any of the power to become one as well."_

_"Ah, I see." _The Umbreon replied, noticing that the Absol had not adverted his piercing gaze.

_"Are you going back to your lover now?" _Tarrim sniffed. _"…Or is she coming with us?"_

Kashen shifted nervously at the second question, _"I want to go back to Freda. Surely you Absol won't see that as too bad of a thing?" _Mist, who was just ahead of them, turned her head slightly and looked upset, but the Umbreon took little notice.

_"Of course not." _Tarrim answered, _"We know where to find you, after all." _After a pause, the Absol gave Kashen a friendly nudge in the direction of the Whitefang Pack's grounds. _"Off with you. But do keep in touch, okay?"_

_"Alright." _Kashen said, chuckling as he bounded off with one last wave of his tail.

Soon afterwards, the group of Absol and single Vulpix were back around Blackstar Pack's land. The sun was setting by then, leaving them with little light to walk by. _"My paws are going to hurt in the morning." _Mist sighed when they finally stopped for the night under a large tree.

Wren sat down next to her and yawned, _"Me too." _He'd stopped being so biting ever since Kashen had left.

Ember was already asleep by then, curled up into a ball. She didn't know that Din had chosen to fall asleep with his head resting on her side. But one thing she'd fallen asleep knowing was that somewhere back in the forest, there was an Umbreon and Flareon curled up together, both very happy to see each other. That thought made her dreams very warm that night.


	8. The Ceremonial Valley

A/N: I am sorry this too me so long... but, I didn't have any real inspiration for this chapter until very recently. I hope you like it...

By the way, the scene-change lines aren't working right now, so there will be "(scene change)" instead until I can go back and fix them. Sorry about that...

**Chapter 7 **

The group of Absol and their single Vulpix companion arrived back in Mountain Clan's cave to find it eerily silent. Ember looked around, spotting some of the white-furred forms against the cave stone—they were there, just… quiet. She sighed, thinking that the Absol were fearful of the flame sickness after all; the Elemental Elders had assured her and Kashen that they would keep the others it a state of calm, but perhaps they were unable to do that.

_"Ember! Ember!" _Two voices chanted, breaking the silence, as their owners jumped off the first tier and raced towards her. The Vulpix seemed to smile at the sight of Flash and Gata, her two Absol-kit friends. With a chuckle, Din flipped her off his shoulder and nudged her forward.

_"I'll see you soon," _Din said. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the rest of her escort was already gone and he followed them, heading up the outside slope and out of sight. She shook her head and padded forward to meet her friends.

_"Hey, you're looking better," _Flash mewed. She and Gata tackled the Vulpix playfully and pinned her under them.

Ember nodded, rolling to try and dislodge the two. They weren't shaken so easily, _"Yeah, we found some of those berries. So I'm back to normal," _and she was jinxed when a small cough left her muzzle. _"Well, sorta."_

She looked up at a small noise above her and saw that there were several fully-grown Absol staring down at her; swallowing, she adverted her gaze back to the floor. There was something wrong, her two friends had gotten off of her back and were looking at her oddly. The words had left her mouth before she was aware of it: _"Flash, Gata, w-what happened w-while I was gone?"_

The two exchanged glances and their content expressions vanished, _"It's Blair," _Gata whispered. _"Blair's dead…"_

Now, neither would meet her gaze. Ember was stunned to silence. All thoughts in her mind vanished as she stared at the young Absol, all but one. _Oh no. _Her gaze slipped upward, where the others had begun to glare. _Oh no. _Their eyes were piercing, accusing her of taking the Elder away. An overwhelming guilt fell upon her paws as they found the will to move, to carry her away from their stares. She was saved when Mordecai raised his voice at the mouth of the cave before she had gone too far, _"Ember, c'mon! We need you!" _

She cast one last glance behind her, muzzle opening to say something but her voice refused to make any sound. Mordecai led her up the slope of the mountain, which hugged close to the rocky wall. It was easy to look down, but she recognized the slope as the one that led to the 'Secondary Cave of the Elders,' where she and Kashen had fought together. The wet cave was unchanged; she still shook out her paws with every step, as if trying to keep them dry.

There were seven Absol in this cave now; it was beginning to feel cramped. Along with her escort of six, there was another Elemental Elder she had yet to learn the name of. He was speaking to Tarrim when she arrived and nodded to him. _"I'll make sure the berries you've already retrieved are distributed," _he said briskly. _"And I give my go-ahead to go to the Ceremonial Valley. Just make sure she—" _and he gestured at Ember, _"—picks the first berry." _

_"Yes sir," _Maggie nodded, shooting the Vulpix a venomous glance. _"We'll go right away." _

**(scene change)**

_"Why is it so important that I pick the first berry?" _Ember asked Din, glancing over his shoulder as he jumped over the stones of the mountainside smoothly; she wasn't jostled when the Absol smoothly landed on a smooth stretch of stony ground that stretched out a couple Ninetales-lengths before it ended sharply. The Ceremonial Valley laid beyond the cliff, Ember was sure, a place she knew was sacred to the Absol. A sheer gust of wind ruffled her fur as she slipped off of Din's shoulder, causing her to stumble to the ground and land awkwardly on her side.

Din nuzzled her back to her paws, _"It's just superstition. Don't worry about it," _he said.

Ember's side throbbed while she stalked in the direction of the only vegetation she could see—a couple spindly bushes; their broad leaves getting battered by the wind. _"Pick one," _Maggie ordered, shoving the fox forward with a paw on her leg.

The Vulpix craned her neck upward at the berries that swung at the topmost branches; the ones she would have to jump at to even have a _chance_ at picking. Of the bushes, she chose the one that was lowest to the ground and jumped at it. She quickly got her paws around the thin branch that lurched and creaked at the addition of her weight. The large berry was just a tantalizing couple of inches out of reach, she snapped at it but couldn't manage to grab it. Her paws were slipping back down the branch, and she whimpered when the whole bush swung lower to the ground with an angry creak.

Her companions hadn't lifted a paw to help the Vulpix. Ember clenched her jaw and shimmied back up the branch, wincing as it bent even more to her weight. She had the berry in her jaws now, and with just a little pull—it was free. Looking over to the Absol, Ember noticed that Din looked less tense, and she tossed the berry to the rocky ground with a flick of her head.

Without even time to whimper, the branch suddenly straightened, flinging in the opposite direction in a catapult motion. It shook Ember loose, sending her plummeting into the dark abyss of the Ceremonial Valley…

**(scene change)**

Tetzleflame raised his head to look into the Absol's eyes—red eyes meeting equally red ones. _"I wish to speak to your leaders," _he said curtly.

Surprisingly enough, the Absol stepped aside, sweeping her paws around in a motion that the old fox should proceed. _"We've been expecting you," _she answered simply.

The gravel crunched under Tetzleflame's paws as he passed by her. _Expecting me?_ He thought, but didn't let that worry him too much. Mountain Clan's cave was just ahead of him, right were it'd been the last time he'd visited, so long ago…

No other Absol stepped into his path. It was as if, as the Defender was speaking the truth, they were expecting him. Tetzleflame felt a chill pass over his fur. "_Stupid Absol and their visions…" _he growled under his breath.

At the mouth of the cave was a figure that was familiar to him, achingly so. The old Absol watched him come closer. _"Tetzleflame," _Dewfire said, ice laced in his voice. _"It's been a while. What do you want?" _

_"I've come to ask for your assistance against… an old enemy," _the Ninetales replied. _"One Shelgon survived. It's terrorizing the forest." _

Dewfire let off a small bark of amusement, _"You think I'll actually help you." _

_"Please." _

_"Hmm… no," _he said. _"You backed out on our last deal." _

_"That was different—" _Tetzleflame cut himself off at the look he saw in Dewfire's eyes. _"Fine. If I recall, you're not the only one with power enough to help me." _He swept past Dewfire and into the cave, where several of the occupants looked up at him curiously.

_"I wish to speak to an Elemental Elder!" _The fox called to the group. He heard murmurs of uncertainty, before a single white shape jumped down from the first tier and walked to him. She was a young Absol—too young, Tetzleflame thought. But when she spoke she had all the authority of a leader in her voice.

_"You've already spoken to one," _she said, motioning with her head at Dewfire. _"But, I suppose another audience wouldn't hurt… you cannot expect much of me, coming to me as an outsider. What is it?"_

Tetzleflame explained what was happening in the forest to the Absol, who said nothing during his narration, just nodded occasionally. She didn't know him, so she was giving his request some thought, which was a relief to the Ninetales, who figured his reception with the Elemental Elders would be much of the same as with Dewfire. When he was done, the Absol said, _"…Hmm. I don't know," _she shook her head. _"You haven't proven yourself as the other two have—but that was different. I give you authority to stay here until we've come to a decision." _

_"Thank you," _Tetzleflame said, relief apparent in his voice. _"May I ask for your name?"_

_"Lightwind," _she replied, _"Yours?"_

_"Tetzleflame," _he thought he saw a flash in her eyes, but it was gone after a moment.

Lightwind began to pace away from him, _"Well, Tetzleflame, we'll consider your request," _she said. But her voice had a note of uncertainty that hadn't been there before. She raised her head and cried out shrilly to the other Absol, a few responded to the call and jumped down to join them. They were older; some of them were even familiar to Tetzleflame, who avoided their gazes.

_"Arra deia, and thank you," _he said to the group of Elemental Elders, bowing his head and retreating from the small group and jumping onto the first tier.

A few of the Absol there were staring at him, especially the young kits. He curled up in an empty spot and tilted his ears back to hear the conversation going on the second tier. _"…Said that Blair died in her sleep. Peacefully."_

_"Oh really?" _The other Absol sounded skeptical; _"I heard she was wide awake when it happened."_

_"Hmph. Well, it was Dewfire that said she was asleep, so I believe him. He said she just stopped breathing, and that was it." _

A third Absol joined the conversation, _"No, I'm sure she wasn't asleep with it happened. I saw her nest, it's a mess. It looks like Blair didn't die without a struggle."_

Tetzleflame sighed. He remembered Blair; she'd been fairly old when he'd first met her. But… _"What did she die from?" _He asked them, lifting his head. The three Absol looked down at him, but didn't look startled that he'd joined in as well.

_"Flame sickness. The one that the little Vulpix brought," _one of them answered. She shuddered, _"I'm glad I haven't caught it."_

A shadow passed over Tetzleflame's eyes, _"Flame sickness? Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah…" _her tone turned defensive.

The old Ninetales held up a paw, _"I only ask because… well, flame sickness doesn't kill its victim by respiratory failure…" _

He was ignored as the three Absol jumped into a different topic of conversation. Shaking his head, Tetzleflame sighed and curled up into an even tighter ball.

**(scene change)**

Ember was aware of a deep Absol voice calling out to her. Her paws sprawled and batted at the air for purchase, but they grabbed at empty air. In the dark valley, she couldn't see how much farther she would have to fall, and she was caught unaware when her shoulder smacked directly into an outcropping of rock. She was sent into a spin as her body found the side of the valley, rolling down it with a flurry of small rocks following her in a mini landslide.

The Vulpix regained control of her fall and scrabbled at the rocks, trying to find one that was stable. Her paws scraped across several sharp ones, leaving lines of pain across her pads. No rock was stable enough to stop her fall, and she lost the surface for a few feet before tumbling into icy cold water.

The current was strong enough to push her around like a rag doll and she wasn't strong enough to keep her head over the surface. As the river traveled over a series of rapids, her head only broke the surface for a second to take a gasping breath before being sucked under again. Her left shoulder burned, the only heat she felt around her when her fur was completely soaked through. Her left leg refused to move, and it hurt badly when the water forced it in odd angles.

It seemed like an eternity before the river finally slowed and Ember was heaved onto dry land. She lay on her side and coughed up several mouthfuls of water and sooty mucus that came from her internal fire sac. Without the energy to drag herself forward, the tips of her tails were still waving in the water.

Ember was aware of an orange light from above. The one eye that was facing upward saw that the rock walls were higher here than from where she fell, and the light was too close to come from the sun. Perhaps it was from an Absol, sent down there to go retrieve her body. He would be surprised that she was still breathing…


	9. Origin of the Forest

A/N: The page breaks are still not working. There must be something broken on the edit/preview section, because I'm not the only one having this problem. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 8 **

The orange glow came closer to the bottom of the valley, where Ember waited, only half-conscious. She was aware of the river as it turned into a gentle trickle beyond the sandy bank it had deposited her on and another, quieter noise that faded in and out of her hearing. The sound was like an airy hiss, high and fearsome. It surprised her when a voice joined in with the hissing, _"Looksss like dinner hasss come early, lovesss."_

Could that have just been her imagination? Nothing could live at the bottom of this valley, always in the darkness—could it? Ember slowly turned her head towards the rest of the land on the bank, wincing as a line of pain laced from the side of her face up to her ear. Her vision was filled with a writhing mass of black and yellow, punctuated with several sets of burning red eyes. Mouth opening in a silent scream, Ember shut her eyes and her vision turned black.

_"Ember?" _

The fox stirred. Her eyes opened, to see that she was still in the valley, looking up at an Absol face only inches from hers. It was the last Absol she wished to see, especially in the condition she was in. _"Go away…" _she growled hoarsely.

_"You really must be stupid," _Nightwing grumbled. He straightened and turned away from her. It was then that she noticed that he had a small ball of fire balanced on the tip of his horn. That must've been where the orange light had come from before. Ember looked after him and shuddered when she saw those same creatures were curled up close to her, but their burning red eyes were extinguished for the moment behind purple lids. There were many of them all piled up on each other, snoring behind long red fangs.

Her gaze traveled to Nightwing, who was sitting a few Ninetales-lengths away, his gaze fixed upon her. _"What happened to you, anyway?" _He asked.

_"I'd rather… not talk about it…" _Ember said, her voice breaking at every couple of words from a stab of pain deep in her side.

_"Fair enough," _he murmured. _"You know, the Seviper were about to eat you when I got down here."_

Ember cut him off with a groan. _"Can't you tell… me later?"_

Nightwing got back to his paws, _"I suppose you're right, Ember-butt," _he was standing over her now, the strangest expression in his dark red eyes. He pushed his paw under her side, causing her to squeak in pain. _"But it was hard—getting them to eat the Rattata instead of you. I hardly know why I bothered, you look like you're next in line for a death nest anyway."_

With a single paw, he lifted her onto his back and began padding away from the snakes, one of which opened its eyes when they passed and said, _"Bye, Nightwing. Thanksss for the Rattatasss."_

Ember felt a chill come over her at what it said, and how Nightwing nodded to it as if he knew it as a friend. But the Absol was talking again, _"But I have my orders. These Seviper are only supposed to eat Rattata. If they get a taste of fresh blood, they might go after the Absol. You know that would be bad. They're happy as long as they have a Rattata once a half-moon."_

Nightwing was walking on an incline now, jostling Ember painfully with each step. He had to jump a couple of times, and she watched the ball of fire waver precariously on his horn, almost falling off several times. _"Why?" _Ember asked when they were looking down at the valley, pitch black when there was no light source down there to illuminate it. Nightwing flicked his head to one side, and the ball of flame hit the opposite rock wall and extinguished.

He was looking over his shoulder at her; the same expression hadn't left his eyes. _"Hmm?"_

_"Why are you… feeding them?" _She rephrased.

_"I have to," _he replied. _"They're a danger when they're hungry. We haven't been able to drive them back out onto the moorlands, that's where their enemies are who pushed them here." _They were racing back towards Mountain Clan's cave; Nightwing's stride turned smooth and didn't bother Ember as she stared at the ground passing by in a blur.

_"Why didn't I… know about them?"_

_"You're not a member of Mountain Clan," _Nightwing scoffed. _"It's not like anyone would tell you about that problem outright."_

He was slowing down and had turned away from Ember. _"Ember!" _She recognized Din's voice, filled with relief and shock. Nightwing had taken her back to the point in the Ceremonial Valley where she'd first fallen. Her escort of six was still there, even though they should've just picked the berries by then and gone back to the clan. Other than Din, the rest had berries in their mouths.

_"I'm taking her to a healer," _Nightwing said gruffly to the other Absol as he continued past them.

Din wasn't so easily brushed off. _"Where did you find her?"_

They were staring into each other's eyes at that point; Ember could feel a growl vibrate through Nightwing's fur, _"I'm sure you know where," _he said coolly.

_"Was she bitten?" _It was Mordecai that asked that, muffled by a mouthful of berry.

_"I doubt it. Those greedy creatures were a couple Absol-lengths away from her still when I arrived," _he replied. Nightwing was picking up speed again, his claws digging into the slope. Ember managed to wave a tail at Din, who appeared like he was going to follow Nightwing and question him more.

Silverpelt, her healer, took Ember from the Absol and shooed him away without difficulty. The bed of moss the healer placed her in was comfortable, it didn't bother her sore body. After eating a dose of bitter berries, Ember fell into a deep sleep with nightmares accented by slithering black bodies and glistening ruby fangs.

**(scene change) **

Ember thought she was awake when she heard the voice of a familiar Ninetales; she could feel her body again in tingling sensations across her wounded shoulder, paws, and face. But the voice… it could not have been real. There was no way her father could be in Mountain Clan with her. No, it could only be another facet of her nightmares—where she can hear her father's voice, his disappointment, but not be able to respond to it.

She stirred and flexed one paw, feeling soft moss beneath it. Her father's voice became louder, as if he was whispering into her ear, _"Ember, what am I going to do with you? Can't you last two days without having your pelt ripped up, disobeying an order, or getting sick?"_

_"Father…" _She felt him nuzzle her very gently. The feelings weren't part of the dreams, which must mean she finally was awake. She found that she could open her eyes, and was looking at Tetzleflame's narrow head. _"Father, you're here…"_

_"Yes, in Mountain Clan," _he replied. The glimmer in his eyes faded. Now, more than ever, Ember could see how old her father looked. His pelt had lost its youthful luster long ago, the fur had also lost the creamy color, replaced by a gold that became darker as he grew even older. And his eyes… his eyes reflected his age as well, if not better, than his loose pelt and thin frame. They could look right through another, as they were doing with Ember. He must've seen wounds a lot worse than Ember had ever felt, even now.

The Ninetales sighed, _"Ember, there's something I have to tell you," _he continued. When her ears pricked, he sighed again, _"I've already gotten word around the forest about this, I suppose Flamedance should be telling the story to the Whitefang Pack now…"_

_"What is it?" _

_"How Eaglefire Pack was started," _the old fox murmured. His voice rose so that she could hear him, _"I used to live in the mountains, living in harmony with Mountain Clan before the forest was even here… as the designated leader of a small group of our kind. We lived in a smaller cave that was close to this one. The place where our forest is now was once a wasteland where a couple of the dragons called Salamence lived. They preyed upon the Absol and us for food, because the Rattata that live around here were not big enough to sate their appetites…_

_"I had moved our kind to the mountains after we had a bad encounter with the other carnivores that lived in the moorlands, just so they could be eaten by those two dragons…" _Tetzleflame's gaze was distant, as if reliving the past. _"So I talked to the Elemental Elders of that time to see if they'd help my pack and I drive the dragons away, once and for all. When they agreed to help, the planning began._

_"We already knew the Salamence were immune to fire, so our kind could not attack the dragons directly. It turned out that electricity and ice, two of the Absol's special elements, were effective on them, though. So when it came time to attack the Salamence, it was with a full crowd of Absol._

_"The dragons didn't leave without a fight. Before they retreated, they took down several of the Absol fighters." _The Ninetales paused and his eyes flicked to Ember, who was listening intently. _"Long story short, the dragons came back twice more before they were driven away for good. It took several twelve-moons for grass and trees to grow in the space they left behind, so we had to share resources with the Absol for that time. They were ill at ease with us after the battles with the dragons, as they had lost fighters when we had lost none._

_"With the young forest came some of the Rattata, who moved there as a new area to spread across. There were enough to live off of, so we moved down there as well, and put some distance between the Absol and us. The first real territory of the Eaglefire Pack that you're familiar with, Ember, was formed before problems arose. Those Salamence had three children before they left. They were fully evolved when the first ancestors of the modern Whitefang Pack came to the forest. They terrorized the eons and us mercilessly._

_"I went back to Mountain Clan to ask for their assistance. They agreed, but on a condition. After they drove away the three Salamence, they demanded that Eaglefire Pack surrender a Vulpix around tyro age to them once every ten twelve-moons. At first, I agreed wholeheartedly to their demands. But as time went by, I forgot how much I was indebted to the Absol, and so did the rest of the pack. I refused the Absol their tyro, and in return they refused to let any of our kind come and visit the Ninetales that live here, on pain of death." _Tetzleflame bowed his head, and Ember thought that he was done. But before she could get out her question, he continued, _"That was thirty twelve-moons ago. I've discouraged the pack from venturing up this mountain, because the Absol were serious. Those that went to Mountain Clan would not come back. _

_"But then there's you and Kashen… and you two are still alive," _a tone of surprise colored his narration. _"Most of the Absol that were adults back then are probably elders now, old by Absol standards—"_

_"Kashen and I had… to prove that we were… intelligent to the Absol," _Ember said.

_"Ah," _he murmured. _"So that's how they disguised it."_

Ember watched her father as he shifted to a more comfortable position. _"Father… why are you telling me this now?" _She had seen the Shelgon only briefly, when it had attacked her group back in the forest. It occurred to her that the creature could be what he was talking about.

_"Because the elders and I have kept it a secret from the modern generation in the forest… apparently one of the creatures stayed in its unevolved form until now. The rest have a right to know, since we're going to have to deal with it, with or without the Absol's help," _Tetzleflame's eyes moved over her form. _"I should get Silverpelt. She'll probably nag me for keeping you awake." _

Ember watched him get up and saunter out of her field of vision. Keeping her awake, indeed. She didn't feel as if she could go directly back to sleep after hearing that…

**(scene change)**

_"So, you're saying that that creature out there is going to become one of these Salamence dragons?" _Blazewind asked. Murmurs of discontent passed through the group of eons that surrounded Flamedance in a wide circle.

_"That's right. That's exactly it," _Flamedance sighed. _"Tetzleflame has gone to the Absol in the north to ask for their assistance. He's doing this before it evolves, so we may have the upper hand against it."_

_"Well, thank you, Flamedance," _the leader of the Whitefang Pack mewed, the only sign that gave away how affected she was by the news was the way her voice quivered.

Flamedance dipped her head to the Flareon and swept her tails out to the rest of the group. _"I wish I had better news to share," _the Ninetales said as she got to her feet. _"But…" _she shook her head. A split developed in the group so she could pass, and Flamedance paced to the edge of the clearing before waving one tail in farewell and calling out, before she disappeared in the underbrush. The crowd dispersed, leaving the eons to mutter to themselves.

A pair to the back of the clearing exchanged incredulous glances. _"Well, that was unexpected," _Kashen remarked.

Freda batted at one of his long ears, _"Of course," _she murmured. _"It must've been awkward for Flamedance to have to tell us instead of Tetzleflame."_

_"She is Tetzleflame's mate…" _he blinked innocently at her when she stopped playing with his ear. _"What?"_

_"Flamedance and Tetzleflame?" _Freda demanded.

_"Yeah… you didn't know?" _

_"No," _the young Flareon ducked her head in embarrassment.

_"Well, you didn't know either of them well," _Kashen said quickly. His sudden defense for his mate saved the awkward moment, as she looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

_"Anyways, I was thinking…" _she turned away again, _"…Maybe… no, never mind."_

_"You can tell me," _he gave her ear a couple reassuring licks and purred gently. When Freda didn't reply, he nuzzled into her cheek, _"Please, Freda?" _

At one time she would've cuffed Kashen over the ear for being too mushy, but she was past that. Instead, she looked back at him again and mewed, _"Perhaps I should make the announcement soon… tell the pack I'm going to have kits."_

The only hesitation Kashen showed was when he paused in mid-stroke of the soft fur behind her ear. _"Okay. It would be better to tell before it became obvious, right?" _He chuckled and resumed grooming the top of her head; he was surprised when she moved and he found a large red paw on his forehead. Freda was leaning closer to him when an excited exclamation came from nearby.

_"Freda, are you really having kits?" _

Both Kashen and Freda flinched away from each other as if stung. The Umbreon didn't relax when he turned and saw the owner of the voice, Randry. Her tail was straight in the air, eyes bright. _"Freda's having kits, Freda's having kits…" _she sang.

_"Randry, please," _Freda pleaded. _"Let me tell the pack, please…"_

Either the Eevee didn't hear her or she didn't care, as she continued the chant. They were attracting attention from the other pack members by that point, and the ripple of excitement was obvious. _"Well," _Kashen mewed. _"At least you don't have to make the announcement, Freda."_

_"Thanks," _the Flareon snapped with a growl of annoyance. She said louder to the rest of the pack, _"Yes, that's right, I'm having kits!" _A ripple of warmth passed through her fur. At least that was over…

Myrone's lavender pelt caught her eye. The Espeon was waving her tail frantically, motioning with her head to the east boundary of the camp, the direction of Eaglefire Pack's land. She looked frightened.


	10. Visions

**Chapter 9 **

Kashen saw the Espeon's frantic movements as well, and turned to whisper in Freda's ear, _"I'll follow Myrone, you stay here." _

The Flareon's coat bristled, _"What are you—ooh," _she lashed her tail a couple of times. _"Fine, don't get hurt…"_

"_I won't," _he said with confidence, and disappeared. He nudged Myrone from behind and she led him off into the underbrush. The Espeon was running for all she was worth, and Kashen had to use faint attack several times to catch up. He felt a sense of dread as she ran further and further into Eaglefire Pack grounds, twisting around trees and startling just about every bit of prey left in the forest. They had passed by the Eaglefire camp, though. Soon after he realized that, the stench of sulfur flew up his nostrils. They were just in time to see a winged creature about twice Kashen's height rear onto its back legs and roar. It turned narrow black eyes towards the two eons, but was uninterested in them at the moment. Fanning its wings, the dragon picked up a limp form between its two front paws, Kashen could see the cream tails of a Ninetales and the head. It was Flamedance.

"_Flamedance!" _the Umbreon cried and took a step forward. Myrone tackled him onto his side while the dragon jumped, tearing away several branches before it flapped its wings and flew away.

"_We were too late," _she murmured. _"There was nothing we could do for her…"_

"_N-no," _he said. Flamedance had been one of his first friends, back when she still carried Ember and her siblings in her belly. She had accepted him for who he was, and didn't care that his fur was black with glowing yellow rings.

Kashen turned back the way they'd come and bounded away, leaving Myrone in silence.

-

Kashen must've brought the news of Flamedance and the Salamence back with him, as no one questioned Myrone as she slinked back into the camp. He was nowhere in sight, although she spotted Freda surrounded by a group of older females. She didn't join them, though. She padded over to a sunny spot and curled up there, tilting her forehead jewel to the sun. The odd fur-prickling sensation flooded over her and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

The dream was a garbled mix of images flashing before her eyes; Tetzleflame and a hulking creature were talking; the same creatures, Absol, going single-file down a mountain path with a Vulpix at the front; many more images went by until sound was added to the mix. Freda in a sheltered den, moaning; the enraged snarl of the Salamence right before it flamed. It concluded with a voice that sounded like Ember's, but Myrone was aware that it wasn't the Vulpix speaking at all, but another creature that sounded like her. _"Silentcry gives its wisdom to you, Myrone… follow the fire. It's the only way…" _what passed through in seconds seemed to last hours. As Myrone's eyes snapped open, everything was as it had been before the dream started. Except for one thing, Kashen was suddenly _there_. She didn't see the flash from a faint attack, he just appeared out of nowhere.

She felt an odd dizziness in the back of her head as Kashen approached. _"I'd like to know how you…" _he caught her gaze in his, his red eyes burning with emotion. _"How you…" _

"_How I knew it was going to happen?"_ she supplied. The Umbreon nodded_. "A vision."_

He didn't seem to take that seriously_. "A vision?"_

"_Yes. That's what I said. It was like the one I just had… but all it showed was that creature attacking Flamedance. Kashen, I think I can see into the future, somehow."_

Kashen's gaze softened some_. "Will you tell me about these… visions?"_

She did, telling him all she remembered of the most recent one and the message. There had only been three premonitions like this, once in a full dream-like sequence that had her following Ember, or that Vulpix that took on Ember's appearance. The second predicted Flamedance's death. The third was the message, follow the fire._ Though Kashen commented, "Silentcry. It almost sounds like a pack name."_

Sitting there with Kashen, Myrone was reminded of the days they'd spent together while he was recovering from a broken leg and the conversations they pursued. She was surprised to find she missed having another to debate with. She shook her head at the thought, turning her gaze up to see that Freda was padding toward them. The Flareon placed herself next to Kashen, asking_, "What're you two talking about?"_

The Umbreon didn't hesitate as he answered_, "Myrone has been having disturbing visions."_

"_Really?" _she sounded incredulous. Myrone sighed inwardly and got to her feet.

"_Thank you Kashen," _she mumbled_. "But I really must be going. Chow."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Something my trainer used to say," _with that, Myrone bounded away. A part of her was still worried about the visions and their implication. She knew, somehow, that Ember was involved. She just didn't know how involved.

_-_

Tetzleflame returned to the nest Mountain Clan had lent to him, his tails drooping_. "Ember," _he said once he'd settled. The Vulpix poked her head up from the nest next to him, but the mischievous glitter in her eye vanished as she saw the serious look he'd taken on. She'd recovered from the last day's pounding enough to function like she normally did, with pricks of pain in her side when she overstressed herself_. "The elders have decided that they'll help." _

"_Oh, great," _Ember yipped, elated at the news.

"_But," _she sagged again at the implication of a catch_. "They require something in return. Something that I must ask of you," _he regarded her carefully as he continued,_ "They want another Vulpix to add to Mountain Clan. One of my blood."_

"_So," _she said slowly_. "You're saying they want one last Vulpix, and then they'll help?" _

"_Yes."_

"_So, they want either me or Marren or Flame."_

"_Yes."_

"_What would happen to the Vulpix that is given to Mountain Clan?"_

"_They—better than explaining, how about I show you?" _Tetzleflame heaved himself to his paws, shaking and having to steady himself before he leapt up a tier. Ember followed. He lead her to the very top tier, where he navigated to an opening she hadn't noticed before. It was just big enough to fit a Ninetales, though her father still had to scrunch down to squeeze through.

Seven pairs of red eyes turned to Tetzleflame and Ember as they looked around the small circular cave that held a few large beds of moss. Ember gaped as she realized there were seven Ninetales looking back at her. They were different from other Ninetales, though, because their pelts had a snowy white sheen instead of a golden one._ "Arra deia and welcome," _said one, nodding his head.

Ember was so surprised she just nodded, never taking her eyes off of him_. "I didn't know you were here," _she stated_._

"_We keep to ourselves," _a lithe female remarked_. "Especially with outsiders mingling with the Clan. It does us no good to be seen with the Absol."_

"_Do they treat you well?" _she asked.

"_Oh, very well. We're members of Mountain Clan. Just… different in appearance," _another male Ninetales said.

She turned to Tetzleflame, who was watching her intently. She knew that there was hope in his eyes. He didn't want to surrender Marren or Flame over to Mountain Clan; he'd already decided she would be the one to go. With that realization came another one—she wanted to stay. She wanted to prove to the Absol that she wasn't out to spread the flame sickness at all. Eaglefire Pack needed her to stay, as well. It was a duty she wanted to go through with._ "I'll be the one to stay, father," _she said to him_. "I'll become a member of Mountain Clan and eventually be a Ninetales."_

There was no mistakening the relief in his voice as he said_, "Thank you Ember, it's a sacrifice I wish you didn't have to make."_

Ember didn't reply, just turned back to the other Ninetales. Their expressions hadn't changed in the slightest. A female who hadn't spoken up yet said_, "Well then, you're one of us now."_

Tetzleflame discretely slipped out of the cavern as the seven came forward to touch their noses to her flank.

_-_

Ember was inducted into the clan that very day, with the seven Ninetales that had come down to watch. But her induction was different that Kashen's, in that after the mark had been made upon the cave's roof, Dewfire said something entirely different than what she remembered._ "Now that Ember is a member of Mountain Clan, she must be trained to function in one of our jobs. Before she acquires her clan name, she shall have to pass. The elders have decided that her mentor shall be…" _the Absol looked directly at the owner of the name he spoke. _"Nightwing. Please step forward." _

Nightwing shouldered her way to the front of the crowd. Ember's heart skipped a beat at the unpleasant glare he fixed her with. Of all the Absol—and Ninetales—she had to be stuck with him_. "Nightwing, you shall instruct Ember to be a Defender," _Dewfire said to him quietly.

"_But father—"_

"_No. You will."_

The young Absol grumbled a bit more, while Ember's ceremony was concluded. Dewfire then announced_, "I will need many able-bodied Warriors and Defenders of the electric and ice elements to step forward please. The elemental elders have agreed, in return for Ember, to help drive away another Salamence from the forestland. That is all, the rest of you may return to your business." _

Murmurs broke out among the departing Absol and Ninetales_. "You will both need to stay," _Dewfire murmured to Nightwing and Ember_. "Nightwing, your job is to start training Ember right away." _

"_Yes sir," _he grumbled_. "Come with me Ember-bu—Ember." _

Nightwing bounded away, and she had to scurry to catch up to him_. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked stiffly._

"_You will call me sir now, since I'm your mentor," _he snapped_. "You will obey everything I say, because it will be for your own good. Do you understand that?" _

"_Yes… sir," _she added as much venom as possible to the word.

"_Then tomorrow, we'll start training, Ember-butt," _Nightwing said._ "So get out of my sight until then." _

Ember turned and dashed away from him, feeling a flame burning at the back of her throat. The nerve of him! She was forced to slow down as her side cramped up painfully, a reminder that she was supposed to take it easy for a while. Which she obviously wasn't going to do under Nightwing's mentorship.

The seven Ninetales had returned to their den by the time she reached where her father stood at a distance from Dewfire and a growing group of Absol. Tetzleflame turned to her and pressed his nose to her forehead_, "We're going to leave soon, Ember. Thank you again." _

"_It was nothing," she mumbled, looking down. "Will I ever see you again, father?" _

"_You can visit the forest any time you like," _he responded quietly_. "Goodbye Ember." _

"_Goodbye father." _

Ember stood at the entrance to Mountain Clan's cave and watched as her father and Dewfire led the white mass of fighters down the mountainside. She was so busy watching them that she hadn't noticed Din pad up to her, until he said_, "Well, you're a member now. I knew you would be eventually." _

She perked up to see the Absol, who she considered a friend_. "Why aren't you going with them?" _

"_Some Defenders have to stay still, and I volunteered," _he answered_. "To keep an eye on Nightwing. I don't know what he'll try." _

Ember nodded._ "Thanks," _she looked back at the vanishing figure of her father. An odd feeling gripped her heart, her throat closed up and when she tried to speak, nothing would come out.

Din came closer to her, until their fur was brushing_. "It's hard to see him go, huh?" _the Absol said. She nodded and realized he was watching her closely. An awkward silence came over them, only broken by a yowl for the noon meal, to which he asked, "Do you want to share a meal? I could introduce you to some of the other remaining Defenders later, too."

Ember cast one last glance out, then followed him to the fresh-kill pile. Mountain Clan had become her home and she was to be trained to function in it. While she didn't like being put under Nightwing's mentorship, she didn't realize why she'd been placed with him instead of any other Absol. At least, as she was stuck between several warring emotions, she didn't think much of it.

A part of her felt disappointed that Tetzleflame thought so little of letting her go. Another part was afraid to be stuck in a clan where she was the only Vulpix. Sure, there were the Ninetales, but they were much older than her. There was also, in the very pit of her being, an overwhelming happiness. All she'd wanted to accomplish when she stepped out of the forest was in her reach. Her life wouldn't be like this back in the forest. Not at all.


	11. Dragon Slayers

A/N: It truly has been forever since I've updated this story, and for that I apologize. I plan on finishing this story now, as I have found the old notes for it, detailing everything I had planned. After reading over this story again, I also tried to copy my old writing style to make this story flow as unbrokenly as possible. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Ember stood at the mouth of Mountain Clan's cave, watching the sun peek over the horizon and shine its light over the distant green of the forest. Behind her, many of the Absol of her new clan were just beginning to stir. The morning hunt was returning with abundant fresh kill when Ember felt hot breath on the back of her neck. _"Ember-butt," _she didn't turn and scowl at Nightwing, whom had come up behind her quietly; instead she flicked her ears backwards to indicate that she had heard him.

The large Absol loomed over her, throwing the tiny Vulpix in his shadow. _"I know you just want to sit here and daydream all day," _he growled. _"But we've got work to do. Follow me."_

"_What work?" _Ember asked, trying to keep a lid on her temper at the pompous tone that her mentor was taking. She'd decided that morning that she was _not _going to make her time as an apprentice harder than it had to be.

Nightwing was already moving down the mountainside, not waiting for her to scramble to her feet and catch up to him. _"Don't ask me questions," _he said, his voice dropping an octave. _"What we are about to do is for the betterment of the Clan… and you had better keep it a secret."_

Puzzled, yet curious now, Ember silently followed him. They were headed towards the Ceremonial Valley…

-

_Such destruction. _Tetzleflame thought, staring at the burned remnants of forestland. He and the large group of Absol Defenders stood on the border between Whitefang and Eaglefire Pack lands, where they waited for the Vaporeon that Blazewind had promised him.

Dewfire seemed impatient, which struck the old Ninetales as odd. For the time that he had known the elder Absol, Tetzleflame had never seen him on edge like this before. Was there something wrong in Mountain Clan, which he did not want to share? _"Dewfire," _he said, catching attention from most of the Absol grouped there. _"If there is something you need to take care of, I can certainly manage the Defenders you have left here with me."_

He had earned himself a suspicious look from Dewfire. Of course the old Absol wouldn't want to leave his Defenders under the leadership of the one he'd considered an enemy for so long, Tetzleflame reasoned from that look. He'd been foolish to even offer. So it came as a surprise to him when the old Absol spoke, _"I will take you up on that offer, Tetzleflame. These Absol will follow your leadership, as long as it does not put Mountain Clan at risk," _he glanced back at the group. _"Isn't that right?"_

Murmurs to the affirmative answered him. Dewfire turned without another word and bounded northwards, towards the mountains.

-

Kashen and Freda were awake and grooming each other when Makos called up the Vaporeon and Jolteon of the Whitefang Pack to come to the aid of the forest. There were very few Vaporeon, Kashen noted, which was a bad sign—the fewer they had to scare away the Salamence meant the more the forest would have to lean on Mountain Clan. And from what he'd heard, the Absol had no reason to be happy about this arraignment.

Blackstar Pack was tracking the Salamence now; a dangerous job, but the wily Mightyena were up to the challenge. And where Blackstar was, Staticstrike was invariably helping as well. Hopefully they would bolster the numbers against the Salamence, as the electric element was still effective against the invading dragon, though nowhere near as effective as ice.

Fire helped least of all, meaning that most of the Whitefang Pack, along with Eaglefire and the Houndour's Pack were left to be bystanders.

And that's what Kashen intended to be in this fight: a bystander. He had been away from his mate long enough, and did not wish to miss a second more of her pregnancy. Her belly was rounding out, and he was beginning to wonder how much longer it would be before he would have new kits to raise. A moon? He hoped it was something so brief, but figured it would be far longer than that.

Freda was in pain, that much he could tell. She didn't mention it, but he could sense it. And so he vowed to himself that Freda now came first in all things, like she should have all along.

-

Soon, both Blazewind and Makos met with Tetzleflame; along with the group they'd called to protect the forest. _"Tetzleflame, I have terrible news for you," _Blazewind told the Ninetales leader, regret evident in her large eyes. _"While you were away at Mountain Clan, calling on the Absol to help us, the Salamence… it killed Flamedance."_

Agony hit the old fox hard, as he pulled back his head and howled his distress. The mournful cry was taken up by distant voices of Mightyena and other Ninetales. Tetzleflame knew then, knew the Salamence would not simply be driven from the forest. It would _suffer _and die for its very existence.

But first, he needed to gather his forces and teach them what to expect. No time to mourn, he reasoned to himself, until he had his revenge… and he would have it tonight.

"_T-thank you for passing this along to me, Blazewind," _he said formally, more for the group around them that had witnessed his distress. _"Let us now gather our forces and slay the monster."_

-

It wouldn't be easy, Tetzleflame knew. He saw how few fighters they had managed to amass that day, and knew that Salamence were difficult to drive off even with a larger number attacking it.

But that was when they were scaring away the dragons, not killing them. This time was different, he knew with certainty. Even with less than thirty Pokemon against a single Salamence, it should be enough.

"_I will distract it," _he told the amassed group of Absol, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Manectric. With Blazewind's absence, he had become the leader of them all. _"And you all will kill it. We shall take no chances in the blasted thing coming back… it will die."_

They understood the positioning needed, and it was likely they also understood what fueled Tetzleflame's thirst for the dragon's blood. It was simply a matter of waiting for the dragon to come to them; a Mightyena had reported that the dragon was headed straight for them, to the clearing in Eaglefire Pack grounds, so close to the camp. It was hungry, Tetzleflame reasoned.

The old fox curled up in the middle of the clearing, pretending to be injured, while his fighters waited in the underbrush behind him. Tense minutes passed before a large form could be seen through the bare, twiggy bushes and trees. Heat rolled through the clearing when the beast exhaled. Tetzleflame could hear it taking in a deep breath, knowing it had scented him and the others.

Soon the dragon had trampled through the last of the underbrush separating it from Tetzleflame. The red and blue dragon leered at him, its mouth open and flames licking its lips. _"NOW!" _Tetzleflame shouted, seeing it was about to flame.

Electricity struck its two fan-like wings, earning a grunt from the creature. That didn't stop it from unleashing a torrent of flames that was quickly met by solid beams of ice, turning the lethal attack into harmless mist.

The dragon gave an angry roar and fanned its wings once to see its target yet again. Tetzleflame was on his feet now, bristling and barking at the dragon. He dodged the large maw, which snapped closed inches from where he was standing before, as another volley of ice and electricity was fired. Ice formed on the creature's neck, but it quickly melted from the heat radiating from the dragon's body.

Tetzleflame leapt onto his enemy's back, scoring its hide with his claws. It turned its head and tried to flame him, yet the flames only strengthened the Ninetales. The dragon thrashed and bucked, trying to knock Tetzleflame off of him, yet he dug his claws in and held on. That is, until electricity passed through his form and, momentarily stunned, was sent flying into a nearby tree with an audible _CRACK! _His vision went black for a few crucial seconds as the Salamence roared its victory and approached where Tetzleflame lay.

_I did my best, Flamedance, _Tetzleflame thought as he saw the monstrous dragon leaning forward, ready to devour him. The Ninetales, hardly able to move at all, could only face the mouth of his killer and know that death had found him at last.

The Salamence suddenly raised its head, however, and shot a ball of flame at the group that still pounded at its hide with their elemental attacks. Though most of the Absol saw the danger and fired ice at the projectile, it was large enough to avoid dissolving completely. A good deal of the underbrush burst into flames, and a Vaporeon screamed, caught in the worst of it.

Tetzleflame tried to get to his feet and found that his paws would not respond at all. He growled, helpless, and unable to tell the group to flee. Now the Salamence, weakened and irritated by the defenders, would simply kill them all.

One of the Absol struck a lucky hit and iced over the Salamence's closed mouth. It reared back, striking its head against a flaming tree, yet the ice remained in place long enough for another bolt of ice to freeze over more of its head. Tetzleflame could hear the muted growling and hissing from the dragon as it tried a different tactic of attack, whipping its tail around in an arc, sending a few defenders flying.

However, it had begun to lose the fight. Blackened patches of hide remained from where it had been struck by electricity, and the ice that solidified upon its skin was no longer melting. A pair of the Absol were brave enough to try a different means of attack, slashing at the dragon with their sharp horns now that it was disabled enough that it couldn't turn and bite them. They were aiming for the throat, and had scored a couple of shallow nicks upon the soft flesh there.

The Salamence finally broke the ice on its mouth and turned to bite one of the Absol closest to it, effectively crushing its attacker before swallowing it. The other Absol cried in fury and attacked one last time, lashing out at the dragon's neck with teeth, horn, and claws and howled in satisfaction when the dragon's breaths began to sound like pained gasps. He ducked out of the way as the Salamence gurgled out one last roar and thrashed its entire body before lying still at last.

A ragged cheer erupted from what remained of the defenders. A couple of Vaporeon took control of the fire that the dragon had started, while the wounded were taken to the nearby Eaglefire Pack grounds were they could be tended to.

All except Tetzleflame, who growled weakly when one of the Pidgey-minded Manectric tried to move him. His breathing had become shallow, yet he was oddly at peace. The old Ninetales passed on quietly, his last words being a whisper of, _"Tell Ember… I'm…sorry…"_

"_Our work here is done," _one of the Absol murmured. The large creatures had suffered few losses, though they would remember the brave deeds of the two brothers, Tarrim and Mordecai, for centuries to come. Tarrim had rushed from the presence of his fellows as soon as he had dealt the deathblow to the Salamence, and none had followed him. He would need some time to wash the blood of his brother's killer off his fur, and mourn.

Silently, and as one, the Absol began moving towards the mountains, leaving the forest packs to deal with the aftermath of the fight, taking Tetzleflame's last message with them.


	12. Aftermath

A/N: The end! This might seem odd, but worry not and stay tuned for the mystery, romance, and adventure of... The Whitefang Pack 3!

**Chapter 11**

"_There are so many of them," _Ember said under her breath as she instinctively backed away from a yawning Seviper. The snakes formed a mass of writhing bodies, their scales glittering in the light of Nightwing's flame. She watched as two of them hissed and fought over a scrap of prey, poison dripping from their fangs.

Nightwing appeared unmoved by the sight. He fed them on a regular basis, after all, Ember reasoned. But she hadn't had his exposure to the beasts, and it showed. _"Stop squirming," _her mentor said. _"They can see your fear."_

"_That's real comforting," _she retorted.

The Absol snorted at her. _"Since you are one of us now," _he said it with a tone that indicated he was rolling his eyes, but Ember couldn't see it at least. _"I have been informed that part of your new duties is to help me feed these guys."_

"_Great."_

"_Quiet," _he hissed. _"Watch carefully."_

They had found a Rattata along the way to the valley and carried its carcass here. Ember had assumed it would be a meal for them… but no. She watched instead as Nightwing picked up the carcass by its scruff and padded closer to the mass of snakes. They lined up obediently, jaws snapping impatiently as Nightwing tossed his head and sent the food flying. It was caught midair and devoured whole.

Disgusted, Ember turned away from the scene. _"Why do I have to help you do this?"_

"_You are my apprentice. Let's go, before the rest decide that you'd be a good meal."_

As they scaled the mountainside, she ended up scrabbling after her mentor as he set a pace she couldn't match. _Feeding them is for the betterment of Mountain Clan,_ Ember tried to reason with her unsettled feelings. _They are a danger if they're hungry. They're big enough to eat Absol… or me. _

They returned just in time to see the Salamence-slaying party start to draw a crowd in the center of the cave. Ember noticed that her friends, Tarrim and Mordecai, were missing, but the rest of the party was intact, if a little battered. _"Mountain Clan! I bring news of our success," _one of the Absol bellowed. _"We have killed the dragon, due to the heroics of the brothers, Mordecai and Tarrim!"_

Almost theatrically, the herald bowed his head. _"But I must also inform you that Mordecai has passed into the afterlife. He honored Mountain Clan well, fighting 'till the end."_

"_And Tarrim?" _Ember called, just to get a cuff across her ear from Nightwing for interrupting. The party of Absol turned, unease clearly written in the way they shifted their paws and started murmuring among each other.

"_Tarrim will return soon," _the herald finally assured her. The uneasy whispering continued, before one of them finally broke from the group and dashed to where Ember and Nightwing were standing.

The Vulpix recognized the female Absol as Duvali, a young and gentle Defender who wielded the ice element with great skill. _"Please come with me, Ember," _she said, casting a meaningful glance toward her mentor. Nightwing glanced between them for a moment before nodding, padding off into the cave.

Ember and Duvali paced away from the others. It seemed Duvali needed some time to gather her thoughts, as she led Ember far from the rest of Mountain Clan and to a large rock that overlooked the Ceremonial Valley. Its base was wide enough to seat them both comfortably, and that was where they rested. The hot sun had baked the rock to a wonderfully warm temperature, which relaxed the Vulpix, though she could feel the tension radiating off of her companion.

"_Ember, the Salamence caused great destruction for your birth clan," _Duvali finally spoke with a great sigh. _"Years ago, Salamence hunted Ninetales and Absol for food—"_

"_I know. My father told me the story," _Ember interrupted, earning a brisk nod.

"_Ember, I'm very sorry," _the Absol said, her voice filling with sorrow. Ember's heart filled with dread as she realized why she'd been called aside. _"I have been told that many brave Ninetales have lost their lives to the monster. It cornered and captured Flamedance—" _she spoke over the Vulpix's yip of dismay. _"—and Tetzleflame was the hero of your old clan today. He lost his life distracting the Salamence."_

"_N-no," _Ember murmured. She got to her paws, shaking her head in denial. _"You're lying. You must be lying. My parents aren't dead. They couldn't be dead."_

Duvali rested her paw on the Vulpix's back in a comforting gesture. Ember just backed away, eyes wide with shock. _"Tetzleflame's last words were for you. He apologized. I'm sure he loved you greatly, Ember. I'm sure he wanted things to be different."_

"_I-I… Duvali. I must go back," _she squinted her eyes closed against the sadness welling in her heart. Her mind may not have accepted it, but her body, her heart, ached with loss and regret.

"_Then go back," _the Absol got to her paws and nudged Ember gently. _"Go with Mountain Clan's blessing."_

With a nod, Ember turned away, taking a moment to get her bearings straight. For the first time, she would be making this trip alone, as an outsider to pack life. It was time for one last goodbye.

* * *

Myrone had taken an extra turn hunting that day by the Whitefang Pack's portion of the lake. Winter seemed to already be loosening its grip on the land, though prey was still sparse. It was the worst season to have a major fight in, but at least it had been brief. Almost painless. The Whitefang Pack had lost a Vaporeon to the fight, though the Espeon had not known him too well. A few burns to go around for the rest, but that was about it.

She worried about Eaglefire Pack, however. How would they decide their new leader? Eaglefire had been under Tetzleflame for so long. Maybe too long. It wouldn't be easy, getting used to new leadership in the pack structure. Peace in the forest was so new. Would the Staticstrike and Blackstar Packs ally again and start trouble?

"_You will have many worries, but not from old foes_," a now-familiar presence filled Myrone's head. She turned to see the ethereal Vulpix, Silentcry, resting next to the lake. Those piercing eyes looked right through the Espeon.

"_And how do you know?" _Myrone huffed, her tail twining in irritation. She didn't want to see this phantom, especially not now. Her pack needed her to stop hallucinating and to focus on the tasks at hand.

Silentcry chuckled. _"You think me a phantom. A figment of your imagination," _she said. She got to her feet, and Myrone could see that she had no reflection in the lake water. _"Myrone. You have a gift." _

She disappeared for a moment, reappearing beside the Espeon. Myrone jumped away with a startled yelp. _"Espeon can sense the future. But you… you can also sense the past. Snippets of it."_

"_I don't understand…" _was the reply, as the lavender fur on the back of her neck started to rise.

"_I am a part of the past, Myrone. I drowned in this very lake, many moons ago…" _the Vulpix spirit shook her head as if to dispel the thought. _"But since then, I have watched the packs that roam this forest. I have learned secrets you could never imagine. And… I have found my voice at last. You."_

"_If you are a ghost, how can you read my mind?" _Myrone demanded.

Silentcry shrugged. _"If you don't want them heard, you should not broadcast them. However, I have not come here to talk about this. My time with you is short. I have come to warn you and your pack. The forest's peace is fragile, and I see war in the red of the setting sun."_

"_What do you mean? Who will attack us? How—"_

"_So many questions, so few answers," _the Vulpix spirit tsked. _"I cannot tell you everything. It is not my place to rule the forest through what I know. Just remember…" _she was starting to fade. _"…follow the fire. Trust in the fire. It is the only way."_

Silentcry was gone and Myrone was reeling in confusion. She turned and raced through the underbrush as fast as her legs would carry her. An alarm call went out when she streaked past Whitefang's posted guard and into Blazewind's den, stopping abruptly in a spray of sand. Makos and Blazewind certainly didn't appreciate her entrance, but the way her pelt was fluffed to twice its size certainly indicated how afraid she was.

"_Blazewind! Makos! I have a secret to tell you…" _

* * *

Ember reached the sweet grass of her old pack's land at last. It wouldn't be Eaglefire Pack anymore, she reasoned sadly, as her aching muscles pushed her the last few Ninetales-lengths toward the eerily silent camp. She had reached her homeland in half the time it had taken before, but she was exhausted by the time she made it to her father's old den.

There were no Vulpix or Ninetales in sight. As she collapsed, she caught a whiff of the new leader above the diminishing scent of Tetzleflame. She keened weakly at the reminder that she would someday forget that scent and the sound of his voice.

"_What's this?" _the voice echoed from the den. A golden-pelted female strode from the den, inclining her head regally as she took in Ember lying in front of her. _"Ah, Ember. I was hoping we would meet again, though I do wish it were under better circumstance."_

The Ninetales licked Ember's forehead in a kind fashion that painfully reminded her of Flamedance. _"Solvarra. Congratulations," _the Vulpix stated weakly. _"You look well."_

"_I did not fight to be leader," _Solvarra answered. She puffed her chest out proudly. _"_My _Dragonfire pack is more sophisticated than the rest. I was elected."_

"_My father would have liked that," _Ember murmured. The election, not the name, she meant. The forest didn't need such a reminder of the recent battle.

"_Yes, yes," _was the reply. _"Ember, you are exhausted. Come rest in my den. I would like to discuss many things with you, namely you becoming an ambassador for me. How does that sound?" _

It sounded like Ember would be useful to both Dragonfire Pack and Mountain Clan. The Vulpix brightened somewhat, seeing a future where the Absol could foster a friendship with the packs of the forest, started by her leadership and the mentoring of Solvarra. For Ember, her life had fallen right in place.


End file.
